The Prototype
by Ghost Peacock
Summary: Long before the events of 9, 1 and 2, now much younger rag dolls, are struggling in war when they meet and befriend a blind female.  Based on the film by Shane Acker and introducing a 9 OC. Older fan fiction, might be confusing.
1. Listen

**Before you read I need to note one final thing. You may notice quite a lot of spelling and or grammar mistakes in this story. This story holds my record of the most edits ever made in one of my fan fictions. In counting, it took 3 and a half edits over the course of one summer before this version came to be. Even as the fourth edit was being finished I was still working on some grammar errors, but seeing that I needed to move on from this story I left it how it is. Please don't get upset at how the sentence structure changes throughout chapters. **

**In short, this is an older fan fiction. Leave your complaints a minimum. **

**Listen**

_2:_

_We had a fight earlier about who was leader and who was follower. 1 told me that if I treated him this way again then we'd be through. I tried to convince him that we needed to stay together no matter what but the minute I brought up the man in white he left with out a word. I yelled an insult then walked off but something told me all was not well. I heard his voice scream and jumped out of the trench I had been hiding in._

"1!" 2 called to the figure fading into the gas-covered landscape.

He didn't care what they were previously arguing about, 1 was his comrade and they needed to stay together. The young stitchpunk ran strait into the green gas barley missing a falling body. Of course the gas didn't harm 2 but the way it killed all life around him was very intimidating. Finally he caught a glimpse of a limp rag doll body sprawled out across a piece of wood. "1?" 2 asked his unconscious friend. "Are you alright?"

2 flipped 1 on his back and gasped as the wound on his left leg. "Don't worry friend I'll save you." 2 flung 1's arm over his shoulder and carried him off. With such a war going on around them he could barely get farther then a few feet. The people screaming and the bombs falling around them was too much for just one little doll. 'Oh creator,' 2 thought, 'Give me a sign. Something? I can't do this alone.' As he silently prayed for help the sound of clanking metal chilled poor 2 to the armature. The walker, a war machine with a piercing red eye stomped through the land destroying everything in its path. Trying not to be spotted and at the same time keep 1 close, 2 ran into a mist of dust and gas hoping that he'd run into something that could keep him safe. Instead he fell strait into a pit and blacked out on top of a severed arm.

2 awoke a few minutes after but it felt as if he was barley alive. His neck was in pain and he didn't feel to good about moving his arm. At least the walker was gone. Maybe it didn't see him. Or maybe it had but thought he was dead. Either way that was one of his troubles now eliminated. 2 got up and glanced around for 1 but couldn't spot him anywhere. There was no point in calling his name. He wouldn't hear him any way.

If human, 2 would have likely fallen to the ground and cried. He failed to protect his comrade and now he was alone. However, 2 was not a human and did not face this reality willingly. No matter how much he felt like resting or tending his wounds he continued to search for his friend throughout the collection of mangled corpses. Finally he saw something sticking up that looked familiar. 1's bullet cap helmet. "1!" 2 exclaimed picking out his unconscious friend from a pile of flesh and bone. "Thank creator."

The war went on for hours and the pain kept getting worse. The only thing that made him continue was knowing his condition was only half as bad as his friends. Evening came but there was enough light to make it day. For the first time since he began to feel this awful pain, 2 put 1 down and felt his own wound. The armature was making a strange creaking sound. It was about time to stop thinking selflessly. If he did not rest soon neither of them would make it. 2 limped about the destroyed neighborhood searching for a place to spend the night. Right in the center of the avenue was an enormous building. Seeing that all the other homes had been ripped apart while this one only had a few gapping holes it looked like the perfection location. He made his way up the steps and dragged 1 in through a hole in the wall.

_Tired, alone and thinking I was dead even for a few minutes, it was nice to finally rest after such a long day. Being in this place however made me believe someone else was there. Watching us. Or rather hearing us…_

2 awoke a few hours after he passed out, still in pain. While limping out of the room and into a hall way he spotted something that gave him the greatest of hope. A sewing kit. Inside was everything he needed to fix their wounds. Scissors, needles, thread and fabric, it was all there. He took them out but noticed that there was no way he could see in the hall. It was almost pitch black. In fact, he could barely see his own hand in front of him, much less the wound on his leg. Just when 2 thought his troubles were getting worse by the minute he stumbled over a candle and into a pile of matches. He sighed, "Nothing is going right for me."

2 felt around for one of the needles but picked up a match and realized the good that came out of finding them. In only a few minutes he illuminated part of the hallway with a candle and finished his wounds successfully. "I guess it was just the pain of the moment," 2 thought aloud moving his joints.

They still weren't silent but at least they were being well kept. Now that his work was done, 2 noticed the dead bodies had followed him. He saw men and women dressed in black and white scattered everywhere in the hall. He was even shocked to see that one of the walls he had been leaning up against was actually a man's back. Not wanting to stay there any longer 2 tried his best to pick up the candle from it's rusty holder. The burning wax dripped everywhere and it was sure to burn him if he got to close and there was no way he could carry both it and the needles and thread. Suddenly he got an idea. Taking the sharp end of the scissors he started to shred down at the candleholder. Finding some lose wire 2 made the perfect device for working in the dark; A candle lit helmet.

He took the supplies he needed and started down the hall with the bodies fading behind him. It was just before reaching the room he entered from that he heard something. A soft ringing sound that felt as if something was coming towards him.

2 turned around to see if anything was there only to find a long dark hallway.

_I thought something was in the place. No, not something, someone. My thoughts were set on a human but I imagine a human would make much larger noise walking around._

"What was that?" 2 asked himself. "I could have sworn something was behind me." 2 was cutting just the right patch of fabric out to cover up 1's wound when he heard 1 mumble something in his sleep. His constant groans made 2 realize that even in an unconscious state he was in pain. "Don't worry old friend," he said. "I'll fix you right up. At least we're safe now."

Just when the patch was complete and ready to be sewn on, 2 heard the ringing again. This time he did not just look behind him. "Hello? Who is that?"

The ringing sound continued but now it seemed to be getting farther away. 2 placed the patch down and went strait for the direction of the sound chasing it rapidly down the halls. Finally the ringing could no longer run off as it was stuck in the corner of a wall. "What in the world?" 2 said putting out his hand. The horrified figure got up and dashed away. Of all things he'd think he see in an old building 2 never thought one of them would be another stitchpunk. It was quick and something around its head made it hard to see the face, but it was a stitchpunk for sure.

"No wait!" 2 called, "Please don't run off. I wont harm you!"

2 chased the sound of ringing knowing that it belonged to the rag doll. After awhile he realized that chasing the poor thing probably wasn't going to earn its trust.

Once he cornered it again, he kept himself at a good distant. "Listen…what ever you may be. I won't harm you," he said calmly. "I need help and as long as I know there's someone hiding here I wont pass up any opportunity to ask. Please? Will you assist me?"

Remarkably a hand, blank and wire like, reached out of the darkness and grabbed his. The figure came into view. Around it's neck was a grayish blue scarf attached to a hood. Peeking out of the scarf was a silver Christmas bell that chimed as the stitchpunk moved. The face of the creature was still hidden under the hood. "Perhaps…" A raspy voice said from under it. The voice was obviously female and sounded frightened and uneasy. Of course none of this stopped 2's enthusiasm.

"Oh my what joy," he said happily. "I can't believe our luck. Not only did we find safety but another of our kind! Tell me dear, are you the third?"

"Third?" the stitchpunk whispered, "What do you mean third?"

2 jumped back the minute the hood revealed her whole face. Her head wasn't really all that different. In fact her head was the exact same model of his own, just a bit smaller.

It was her optics. While 1 and 2 spared white, fairly clean optic lenses, this stitchpunk's optics were severely damaged. The pupils were small and hard to see under a hazy brownish grey. They were cracked and had tiny rocks stuck between those cracks.

"Are… are you in any pain?" 2 couldn't help but ask.

"No, why you ask?" The female said running her hands up and down his neck and torso.

"You have interesting shoulders you do," She said smiling brightly. Her optics blinked slowly with a light crunching noise, "Are you going to stay here?"

At the moment 2 did _not_ want to stay. He did not feel quite as threatened by the girl as he did uncomfortable. Suddenly her raspy voice picked up. "Ah! Your head is burning!" she said spotting his newly constructed helmet. "May I see?"

"Of course…" 2 said taking off his helmet and giving it to her. By now he began to notice some other rather unusual features about this new stitchpunk. How odd it would be to give him, an older version fully constructed hands while a third installment had hands like wire. Her cloth body stopped at the knees and the rest of her legs were a rusty armature. There was no number on her back and her torso was jointed together. "What happened to you?" The female did not answer his question. She just kept examining the candle helmet.

"Oh… bright!" she said watching the flame, "Will it hurt me if I touch it?"

"Yes!" 2 said swiping the helmet away so that she didn't hurt herself. The action scared the stitchpunk and she fell backwards. "I'm sorry," h sighed. "It's just I've been in the war zones for a while and I desperately need shelter. I'm called 2, are there any others here with you?"

"No. I live here all alone," the female quivered. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you're very upset with my behavior. I'll go away if you wish."

"No, no…jus-" 2 groaned, "Just come here for a minute."

_I didn't know what to say or do about her. She was just… here, as if nothing happened. I always thought that finding another one of us would be grand but I found her a bit disturbed. _

"So who is this any way?" The female asked leaning over 1.

"This is 1," 2 said. "He's injured and I'm trying to save him."

The female scratched her wire hands up against 1's face and smiled, "Well I'm sure he'll be alright. Where is his wound?"

"Over there on his leg."

The female looked at 1's leg wound gently rubbing the out side surface then began to reach inside and feel around. "Be careful! You'll hurt him!"

"But he will be in far worse pain if I do not do this."

"What do you mean-"

Much to 2's surprise the female pulled out part of a bullet wedged between the mechanics of 1's leg. "There we go," she said crunching her eyes shut and opening them again. "I think he'll walk much better without this in the way."

2 took the bullet examining it then feeling the wound. "How did you know that was there? I mean…how did you see it?"

"I didn't see it. I could feel it," the female said, "Can't you?"

"I couldn't feel that," 2 said as he pieced together what the rag doll had done. "Miss, you can't see?"

"Yes."

"So you use your senses of touch and hearing to know where something is?"

"Yes."

"That's incredible," 2 exclaimed. "That's a gift even I'd die to have. A very smart one too."

"No it isn't," The female said bashfully. "I still can't see."

"Stop your joking, you saved 1. Don't be so hard on yourself," 2 said exchanging a smile. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" The female embraced 2 as if ready to weep. 'What on earth is she doing?'

She spoke, "Just don't leave this place 2. I want you to stay. Don't leave me alone. Please?" 2 realized that this stitchpunk's condition was much worse then he thought.

"How long have you been alone Miss?" He asked her.

"As long as I can remember…and I don't remember a lot." she said.

"How did you get here?" The female just shook her head, as if trying to with strain herself of a bad memory.

"Oh never mind. I won't leave. We can't anyway. Not with this war going on," 2 laughed, "It's funny. I've introduced myself yet I haven't bothered to ask who you are. What's your name?"

"Name?" The female said, "What's a name?"

"You know, a name dear," 2 said, "What did he call you?"

"Who?"

"Th-the man in white. The scientist."

"Who's he?"

"You don't have a name?" 2 asked in astonishment. For him it was disturbing for another member of his kind to know nothing of the scientist, "Did you ever call yourself anything?"

"No," she said. "I am just…me. All that I know is that I live here, I'm made of fabric, I can't see well and I simply love my bell."

"Well," 2 shrugged, "You can't just wander around nameless. What about 3? If you are the third that is."

"I'm telling you 2," The female giggled, "I have no idea what this 3 is." 2 was about to done the female 3 when he spotted yet another feature about her. Three letters beneath her arm and on her chest, P-R-O and a period mark. "Prrr…Ppprrrrroooww…Prooo…Pro?" 2 repeated. "Pro?"

"And now this nonsense about a pro creature. You're a tease 2."

"No I think that's your name," 2 said. "Pro."

The female looked confused slowly piecing together the pieces in her mind to find out what he meant. "Pro?" she repeated, "Pro…How lovely! I've always wanted to be called something! This is grand!" She stood up and laughed giddily, "Hello Pro. My name is Pro. I'm a Pro. Pro, Pro, Pro!" she giggled. "May I call you something?"

"You can just call me 2."

"Hm, well that's good enough for me," Pro. said hugging him. "2…my dearest friend."

Deep beneath that meek, almost frightening exterior however was pure gold. And I knew it. I wanted to be with this person, peculiarities aside. I wanted to protect her from harm. In that one embrace I knew we'd be friends till the end.

Suddenly 1 gave a large groan and Pro. released 2. "Oh! 1 is awake, how delightful!" she chimed. 2 was about to join her when he remembered who 1 was.

"Wait a minute Pro," 2 said. "1 isn't to fond of stangers. I suggest you keep a distance."

He said this to late and Pro. was already seated by 1 leaning right over his face optic to optic. "Hello 1!" she said, "I'm so happy to see you're alright."

Briefly opening his optics to see a black foggy pair starring at him, 1 screamed and jumped back.

"Get away from me!" 1 said pushing Pro. away.

He got up and yelped in pain stroking his leg and the gash on it. Pro. approached him, "Are you alright?"

"Don't come near me!" 1 screamed. "Back away you….you…wretch!"

"1 calm down. She wont hurt you." 2 said.

"Who is she?" 1 asked falling over, "What is she doing here?"

2 saw Pro's anticipation at being introduced and sighed, "1, this is Pro. She means us no harm."1 looked at 2 for the longest time. As if to say: "You must be joking me."

Pro. seemed to be hundreds of miles away. Her black eyes crunched slowly as she blindly stared at 1.

"It's so very nice to meet you 1," she said nearing him. "Do you need help on that leg?"

1 brushed her hands away from his arm and tried to stand upright. Anything as long as it meant it would make this wretch leave him be. "Ahem," he scoffed, "I can manage perfectly fine without assistance madam, thank you. Now spare me some personal space."

"Oh…you speak so triumphantly…" Pro. squeaked, "I like that!" 1 cringed at her rather unsettling collection of words and limped over to 2. "Why is she here?" he whispered to, "And where are we any way?"

Pro. jumped up to 1's back and giggled, "Why this is my home. I live here with me and myself. You should stay here. You've probably had quiet a hard day what with the-"

"The war?" 2 asked thinking perhaps she would tell them something. Instead she let go of 1's shoulder and backed away.

"As I was saying I'll show you around if you'd like," Pro. said, "Follow me you two. There are some wonderful rooms to stay in."

1 and 2 blankly watched Pro. as she disappeared into the darkness. She popped back out, "Well don't be bashful, come along."

When she left again, 1 took 2 by the shoulder and started to drag him away. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Come on 2, we're leaving."

"What?" 2 asked, "What about Pro? What will she do?"

"Mumble unimportant nothings to herself," 1 said, "Why should we care about her? She's just a meek lunatic."

2 would probably listen to 1 if he were telling him this when he first met Pro.

Now the thought of leaving felt selfish. Pro. was simply a bit air-headed and obviously had terrible social skills. Which made sense if she was telling the truth about being alone all her life. "No 1," 2 said. "I'm not leaving. I know you might think Pro's some type of…loon but I think she's a good person. Who knows, you may get to enjoy her company."

"Me?" 1 asked. "Enjoying the company of that frightful mess? Don't be ridiculous."

2 wriggled from 1's grasp feeling as though his efforts had been avoided, "Fine. Start another argument. I'm staying here with Pro. You can leave if you want to."

With that 2 proudly walked after his new comrade.

1 stayed behind and grunted, "Fine!" he called. "Go insane with her, see if I'll care. I'm leaving this place to find some real-" As if to purposefully silence him a distant scream from the war outside echoed through the empty halls.

"…wait for me!"


	2. Glass

_**Glass**_

_2:_

_It was obvious Pro. wanted to make our time in hiding pleasurable. I'm not sure if she succeeded on 1's part though. I knew she was aware that he disliked her, but I just don't know why she kept trying. Of course, 1 had no idea about what she did for him and I think I should have told him sooner. _

_

* * *

_

"Excuse me," 2 said into a teapot, "1?"

The 'leader of the group' did feel rather ridiculous hiding in a teakettle. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you hiding in a teapot old friend?"

"2 go away," 1 said. "She might hear you!"

2 giggled, "Ah you're hiding from Pro again aren't you?"

"She. Wont. Leave. Me. BE!" 1 shouted at 2 sticking his head out of the pot. "How hard is it for that scrap of fabric to realize I can't stand her?"

By now 2 was holding onto his sides laughing, "Your afraid of Pro! Afraid! Of someone as harmless as Pro!"

"Yes?" Pro. said approaching the room. 1 gasped and dashed back into the pot before she could see him, "I heard you call my name 2."

"Oh, it's nothing Pro," 2 said, "I just overheard 1 talking about the personal space between you two."

"Personal space?" Pro. asked, "How so?"

"Well…have you ever considered just leaving him be for awhile?" 2 said, "He just seems a little pestered is all."

Pro. smiled rowing her hips from side to side, "I want 1 to like me. It's like you said we must look out for each other. That's why today I'm deciding to give him a personal tour of my home. Maybe he'll be my friend!" 2 listened to these words with a sunken heart knowing that 1 could hear them. "Well…why don't _I_ see this place with you Pro? I think 1 just needs to be alone every now and then."

"Oh…" Pro. said just before walking off. "Alright then 2, I'll be waiting for you whenever you're ready. You will at least tell 1 about my tour if you see him right?"

"I will." He said. Once she was out of sight 2 opened the lid and helped 1 out, "Thank you 2," 1 said brushing himself off. "I can't stand that little brat!"

"You know 1," 2 said. "Pro really means no harm. She just wants to be friends with you."

"Friend?" 1 scoffed, "why should I return the favor?"

"I've been telling you time after time she's a good person," 2 said. "I think that if you spent more time with her you'd realize that."

"Spend more time with her?" 1 said, "I'm nearly forced to spend time with her that's the issue. Sometimes I find her creeping around my quarters and looking through my belongings. And she's always curious about my helmet. I don't want anything to do with her!"

2 glared at 1 for speaking of Pro. like that. There were times he simply couldn't stand his comrade. They never saw eye-to-eye and never agreed on the same thing. This spiteful way of thinking made 2 regret saving 1 in the first place. "Perhaps I should have left you out there." He mumbled.

* * *

_From the first time he blinked to probably his last breath, 1 will always be stubborn. More then that he is conservative. He never wants things to change especially if he does not expect them. In my opinion, that attitude will only lead to his demise. _

_

* * *

_

The female stitchpunk pulled her comrade down the hallway. "Alright, alright Pro!" 2 laughed. "Slow down for a minute. Where are we going now?"

"I won't say!" she giggled, "Oh but you'll love it you really will." 2 smiled at the youthfulness Pro. had in her. What ever she wanted to show him it must be very interesting. Perhaps it even had to do with the past he never told her about.

Pro. had dragged 2 almost to the end of the house. She stopped briefly. "Did you tell 1 about my surprise?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh he knows…" 2 said, "He just wasn't that interested is all."

Pro. looked upset as she continued to pull 2 by the arm. "Why does 1 hate me?" she asked. "What have I done wrong?"

2 wanted to avoid this situation as much as possible but he had to answer, "Probably nothing dear," he said. "1 hates everything except himself in my books. You really shouldn't be trying to appeal to him."

Pro. asked, "Aren't you two friends?"

"We're comrades," 2 said/ "Actually I don't like 1 that much. He's never been nice to me."

"Then why did you go back to save him?" Pro. asked. Those words played over and over in 2's mind. He had been asking himself similar questions after 1 began to treat Pro. so cruelly. Why should he be nice to some one who cared so little for him or any one else? It was probably because if 1 had died, he'd still feel responsible for some ones death.

A high pitch squeal brought 2 back to reality. "There it is!" Pro. said. "Just in the right light of your candle helmet!"

"What is it?"

Pro. collapsed into the corner of a wall. The room was made of concrete and dirt arose from their cracks. It was a filthy place of grime and discovery making 2 feel perfectly at home. He went over to Pro. who coiled her wire hands over the stem of a very unusual sight.

"What is that?" he asked.

Pro. beamed as brightly at the object in the candlelight. It seemed to be some type of sprout, with delicate feelers.

"I was exploring this area one day when I tripped over this thing sticking out of the ground," Pro. said. "I love the way it's shaped and how I-"

"That's a plant!" 2 exclaimed remembering the pictures of plants that the man in white had in his laboratory when he awoke.

"Why yes it is," Pro. said as if it was nothing important. "Now as I was saying-"

"Pro plant's mean life!" 2 exclaimed. "Don't you realize how important these are?

"N-no…"

"The man in white said that when life disappears it's our job to preserve it. And so far, this is he first hint of life I've ever seen. Thank you so much Pro."

Pro. pondered over what 2 just said. "What of the humans? Their life."

2 sighed stiffly, "They might not make it Pro. Nothing can stop those wretched machines by now."

"B-but surely _some_ of them will survive the war right?"

"Aha!" 2 exclaimed, "You do know of the war then!"

Pro. covered her mouth once she realized she had been tricked into saying 'war'. She tried backing away from 2 but he moved right next to her and kept her in place.

"Just answer me Pro," he said hopefully. "What do you remember about the war?"

The room became silent as Pro's 'eye contact' exerted from 2. Her lips moved with the motion of his question. She froze and began to shake from side to side. "No…no," she stuttered, "Don't leave me…don't leave me!"

"Pro? What's wrong?"

"P-please! Don't take him away from me! Please! Don't take him awa- AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaauuugh!" Pro. wailed and fell over screaming and wriggling violently.

"Pro!"

"No-no! They took him away! I can't see! I can't see!"

"Pro!" 2 pulled her up, "Calm down you're alright."

The female doll panted and reality came flooding back to her. She fell into 2's lap and breathed in and out in exhaustion and humiliation. "Glass."

"What?"

"Broken glass," Pro. repeated. "It's what I saw when I awoke. I remember the building was split down the middle. The windows were shattered and I was nearly crushed by an arm and it's thick red ooze. I ran out as fast as possible. I-I can't go on after that 2 I just can't." She nervously shook about, breathing in a raspy tone.

"It's alright Pro," 2 said just as the flame on his candle helmet went out leaving thm in the dark. "It's alright."


	3. Friendship

**Friendship**

_2:_

_After that… experience I knew better then to try and tap into Pro's physiological dilemmas. Since the epidemic she kept repeating those same words, "Broken Glass, Broken glass" again and again. I regret ever asking her about it in the first place._

_

* * *

_

The sounds of war stopped. The machines were still around. The clanking of metal could be heard from afar. A lush morning wind blew into the mansion like a ghost. 1 glanced at the dim light coming out from the cracks in the wall and awoke.

He smiled seeing his reflection in his looking glass that he found and took his bullet cap helmet off the hook next to it. He stepped out of his self-proclaimed quarters looking around to see if any particular person was there. "She's not here this morning," 1 said to himself. "Perhaps she finally realized how annoying she was and left for good."

"Hello 1," chimed the cheerful tone of Pro's voice as she vividly twirled in her scarf. "Wonderful morning isn't it?"

1 cringed the instant he heard her voice but answered none-the-less. "Hello…Miss," he grumbled. "What exactly do you want from me now?"

"Well 1 I was looking for you all day yesterday," she said, "I wanted to show you something."

"And why is this a concern to me?"

"Well…I was hoping I _could_ show you around this evening," Pro. said. "Just the two of us?"

1 tried to shake off all train of thought on what she meant by 'just the two of us'. He was purposefully hiding from her the other day just in case. Even if Pro. knew that she wouldn't give up. He felt like doing something despicable to her but instead he decided to handle this properly.

"I don't think that's necessary Miss," 1 said walking away, "by now I know this place inside and out."

"Watch out for that hole in the ground."

"What ho-" Not seeing where he was going 1 fell strait through a crack in the floor with a thump. "That hole!" Pro. called down to him. "Let me come down and help you."

By coincidence 2 was actually in the room below all this time.

"I didn't know you could fly 1," he laughed. 1 fell onto a chair and glared at the innocent comeback made by his comrade. When he realized his helmet fell off and that Pro. was coming he became scrambled.

"Where is my helmet?" 1 asked as if life itself was going to end. "What happened to my helmet?"

"Oh 1," Pro's voice chimed from outside the room. "Are you alright?"

1 gasped and ran under a fallen curtain hiding his head as much as possible. "You know that will do you no good," 2 informed. "Pro knows where each of us are by movement on the ground."

"She won't if I don't move," 1 said from under the curtain. When Pro. entered the room she glanced around only once before knowing where 1 was. "There you are1!" she said coming near the curtain with his helmet at hand. "I found your bullet cap."

1 reached a hand out from under the curtain, grabbed his helmet, and pulled it back in.

He took the curtain off his body and stood over Pro. while adjusting it. "Why do you wear that thing any way?" she asked.

1 brushed her away from his view with anger. "Why don't you leave me be for once!" 1 said. "I have no time for any of your useless pandering girl." 2 got to his feet and ran in to stop the argument.

"I-I just want to be your friend 1."

"Friend?" 1 repeated, "Ha! What a laugh. Who in the right mind would ever be friends with a hermit like you?"

Pro. fell backwards into 2's arms. She was on the verge of tears, if she had any that is. 2 wanted to reassure her but she stopped him and slowly got back on her feet.

"How sad. I guess I'll never know who the brave leader 1 is like."

* * *

_I myself found Pro's comeback a little weak but it still counted as standing up for yourself. A few nights later, things got more out of control._

_

* * *

_

"2…" 1's voice whispered in the dark.

2's optics flickered open and he saw 1 standing over him. He yawned and stood up, "What is it 1?" he asked, "Why so early in the morning?" 1 looked around making sure no one else was hearing. He made a hand gesture for his friend to follow him down the rafters. Something about this behavior gave 2 some bad ideas. 1 suddenly stopped when he saw Pro. sleeping on her own bed of rags and turned to 2, "Quiet".

They crept by her sleeping body knowing that a simple movement would wake her.

While 1 paid no mind to it but 2 laughed at how Pro. giggled in her sleep. He turned around again with a hiss, "Quiet!" 2 nodded and followed his friend out of the room and down the hall.

Pro's optics crunched open to her etchy, dark, blurred out vision. Knowing that 1 wouldn't be happy to see her after the incident a few days back she decided to go see 2.

"2?" she called, "Oh 2…?"

Pro. went up to the rafters where he usually slept at but was shocked to find no one there. She picked up his lone candle helmet and grew worried. Why would they leave her behind? Pro. climbed down the rafters and back to the room she slept in. Suddenly she heard the faint sounds of a conversation between 1 and 2 and followed them.

"What? No!" 2 said. "1 I could never do that!"

"She's just not well 2," 1 said. "Think of it as putting her out of her misery."

'What are they talking about?'

"You only want to do this because Pro stood up to you." 2 said.

"Yes," 1 admitted. "I think she needs to learn a lesson."

"Learn a lesson? 1 you're sending some one to their death. I could never participate in something so terrible."

'Send some one to their death?'

"Have it your way 2," 1 said. "By tomorrow you won't be able to help your little blind friend. I'm getting rid of her myself."

That was the only word she needed. 1 not only hated her, he wanted her dead! After a life time of living alone the only company she found were people that hated her presence all together. 2 leapt at 1 almost strangling him.

"You will do no such thing," he said. "Whether I'm involved or not I will not have you send someone to die." Copper feet stopped the stitchpunk's fight and they saw Pro. standing there with her head down.

"I should have known," she said. "Why 2?" 2 let go of 1 and tried to comfort her but she stepped backward.

"Pro I'm not involved in this."

Pro. refused to listen to him, "Don't come near me!" she repeated. 1, completely fed up, barged into the situation and threw 2 on the ground.

"Out of the way you fool!" he said then looked at Pro. "Listen girl, we don't care, nor find any importance for whatever happened to you. You're a pest, and a dim one at that. Mark my words if you get in my way again I will have no regrets for what I'll do to you."

Pro. backed into the shadows and ran off with the clanking of her cup feet. 2 dusted himself off and looked at the smile on 1's face.

"How could you 1?" he yelled, "How could you even claim to be a good leader if you verbally slaughter someone like that?"

"Well…what do I have to thank her for?" 1 asked. "My life?"

"Yes" 2 said. "When I first met Pro, she agreed to help me tend the wound on your leg. Before I was done she felt around and pulled out part of a bullet wedged between some gears. If it wasn't for Pro you would be in excruciating pain. I must say though you have a very odd way of thanking someone."

With that said 2 lifted his head up high and left 1 alone to wallow in his guilt. "I hate this place," he groaned.

1 checked every place Pro. would normally be. Her room, the hallways, even the rafters.

She was nowhere to be seen. While passing by a rather dim room the faint glare of a silver bell caught 1's eye. Of course he made the mistake of stepping in the room with out saying anything first. The minute his foot touched the ground she gasped. "There you are Miss. I've been looking everywhere for you."

Pro. got to her feet and ran in a different direction. "P-please don't hurt me!" she screamed at him.

"I will do no such thing I only want to-"

1 was forced to chase her around the room as she constantly tried to scurry away. Eventually he began to lose his patience.

"Will you just listen to me you miserable girl?" 1 shouted grabbing Pro. and forcing her to the floor. Horrified and having nowhere else to run Pro. stuck her head between her knees and trembled. 1 realized what he was doing wrong and let out his hand gently. "Please Pro?"

The female suddenly lit up, "did you just call me Pro?" she asked. She took his hand and seated herself next to him.

"It was wrong for me to say what I said. It's all I know how to do around here," 1 said in an unenthusiastic tone. "According to you it may be the only thing I can do around here."

"Oh I don't think that's true," Pro. reassured. "I never said you were an awful leader, just a slightly unsuitable one."

1 glared at her for not realizing how insulting her comment was. Seeing that it wouldn't help to argue though he brushed off the comment.

"With all due seriousness Pro, I lost my temper. Your at no fault," he said. "I'm sorry. Can you-"

"Forgiven!" Pro. said instantly hugging him. "Oh 1 I just knew we'd be friends eventually!"

1 pulled her off. "I did not say we'd be friends after all this!" he said in a more aggressive manner. Pro. shuttered in embarrassment and over enthusiasm. With a grumble 1 put out his hand, "Alright, friends."

* * *

_I laughed once I saw these two declare they were 'friends'. Not because I expected 1 to keep his vow, but once they shook hands she hugged him any way._


	4. Brothers

_**Brothers**_

_1:_

_I remember that morning. _

_The foolish man in white came into the room and I got to my feet. After making a racket by bumping into a few test beakers however, I think he heard me. I heard him running his fingers through the glass. "1?" he asked, "don't be alarmed I wont hurt you." _

_I didn't care if he would hurt me or not I refused to come out. Once I heard him sigh, the footsteps move across the room and the door close I was given the one of strangest greetings I'll ever encounter. "Ah! Greetings follower," A young stitchpunk who jumped in front of me said, "I'm thrilled to make your acquaintance. I screamed and jumped back. "No don't be alarmed," he said, "I'm your friend." _

_I ran away again and hid behind a globe. "Go back where you came from!" I shouted, "I want nothing to do with you!"_

"_Don't be so frightened-" The newcomer said to me. _

"_I'm not frightened!"_

"_Well if you say your not," asked my new companion slyly, "why don't you come out?" _

_I peeked out from behind the globe and was startled by how close he was. It made things much more uncomfortable. Never the less I swallowed my dignity and crawled out. He instantly grabbed my hand and rapidly shook it. "It's so nice to meet you it really is!" he said, "I must say today's been very interesting for me. I awoke in this place and I'm sure it's just marvelous. The man in white is remarkable and he's so kind to me! Best of all, now I have some one to talk to!" _

"_Please," I said swiping my hand away, "Do NOT do that again." _

_I knew who this was; 2. The 'improvement' I heard the man in white talk about. _

_2 jumped up and yanked at my head tie at the top of my head. "Ah!" I screamed, "Stop that it hurts!" _

_He took his hand away and fell into a gloomy expression. "I'm sorry. I guess I let my curiosity get the better of me." _

"_Well in this world," I warned. "You'd better control it. There's a war going on outside and those actions won't help you one bit." _

_2 looked at me as if I just said something fantastic then smiled. _

"_How… intelligent! My name is 2. The man in white said you go by the name of 1?" _

_

* * *

_

"Oh 1," Pro. giggled to herself for probably the fourth time today, "here's one you probably won't guess! All right…what has four legs at morning. One leg at noon…or was it two legs…oh, it was two. And three legs at night?…three legs…who has three legs?"

"I don't know." 1 groaned.

"Well you have to take a guess silly," Pro. said. "Otherwise the riddle doesn't work."

"Your riddle was so confusing I don't even know how it works."

"Man!" 2 said from the other end of the room.

"What?"

"At the beginning of their lives they walk on all fours. At the peek of their life they walk on two legs. And at the end of their lives they use a cane as another leg. You just compare it to parts of a day."

"When were you listening 2?" 1 said, "I thought you were working."

"Well I was listening to your conversation," 2 said, "Pro's only trying to prove her wit you know."

1 scowled and got up, "well I have more important things to do then sit around and answer riddles."

"And what would that be?" 2 bitterly asked making Pro. sink into her corner. "Pro and I happen to be doing everything here while you do nothing."

"You take that back," 1 said in 2's face.

"Oh I'm sorry," 2 said with sarcassim in his voice. "There is something else you do around here, insult others."

"Why you no good," 1 said angrily, "I should strike you across the face."

"Now 1 that's not polite," Pro. said though she was instantly ignored.

"Ha! That would be a laugh," 2 said, "you've never fought before you coward."

"C-coward?" 1 said. "I am no coward and I will strike if you don't stop your mocking!"

2 grinned deviously, "Coward, coward, coward. Oh what a coward." He sang for awhile until he felt claws sink into his face and fell to the ground. 2 looked up at 1 who took his foot and balanced it on his head. "Who's the coward now?" 2 was usually calm and collected but this was the first time in his life that he couldn't control his anger. He grabbed for one of his needles and stood up ready to shove it into 1's horrified face.

"No!" Pro. screamed as she darted in front of him putting her arms out. "1 and 2, stop it!"

Both 1 and 2 never saw her act like this before. Pro. stood erect and cross like a mother stopping her bickering sons. She even glared at 2 for not putting down the needle as commanded. "Fighting won't get us any where," Pro. said forcefully pulling the needle out of 2's hand. "It's destroying the world outside must we do the same here? Besides what type of brothers act this way?"

"Brothers?"

"Brothers?"

"Why would you ever think 2 and I were brothers?" 1 asked. "We act nothing alike."

"Agreed," 2 said. "And if there's anything I know it's that I'd rather have my optics torn out then be brothers with him."

"Agreed," 1 proclaimed.

"Well you agree on a lot," Pro. said. "You have that in common."

1 and 2 glared at her comment. Pro. sighed as she kneeled to the ground and felt for 2's fallen helmet. "There's no need for competing over things here," she said in her motherly tone. "We're in hiding. All I want to do is make the situation more enjoyable. Working together is the only way we can get out of this crises. Please gentlemen?"

Both male stitchpunks felt uncertain about answering. When meeting 1 and Pro, 2's sense of care and over all tolerance stopped him from leaving them and now he felt as if he was the negative of the group. Overwhelmed by this he ran out of the room with out a word. Instead of calling after him 1 just looked at Pro. blankly, "What on earth compelled you to say that?" he asked. "That was our fight."

"I'm sorry," Pro. said, "I just can't stand to hear people fight anymore."

"Well get used to that," 1 said. "2 has never understood the hardship of being a leader. He has no right to criticize."

Pro. felt the edges of 2's helmet, "You know, I care about 2 so very much," she said. "I don't think he should let his curiosity lead him. I've stayed here all my life and nothing happened to me. He's just to stir-crazy to notice that. I'm sorry. You probably don't want to hear such cowardly words."

"No actually I don't find it cowardly," 1 said mesmerizing Pro with his attention. "In fact that's what I've been trying to say to him for quiet some time. Course he's to dense to listen."

"Now 1," Pro. said. "2's not dense and you know that. He risked his life for you and if that's not a brother I don't know what is." She grinned and put the helmet on her head. "Look 1 I'm 2!" She laughed once again becoming the childish naïve Pro. 1 recently knew, "I'm wearing his helmet! Don't I look just like him?"

Once he had his back turned, Pro. gently tried to lift the helmet off 1's head. He turned around quickly and pushed her off. "Don't do that!" he said. "Am I always trying to pick off your scarf? Leave my helmet be!"

Pro. quivered and pulled her hood over her face in embarrassment. 1 cooled off not wanting to get into any more arguments.

"Actually it was 2 who gave this helmet to me," he said. "We had nothing except the cloth on our backs when he found this. I guess you could say he…thought about my safety and all."

1 thought about this event a bit more when he felt the candle helmet being shoved into his hands. Pro. smiled at him as she walked to the end of the room with a match and a thimble full of water. He couldn't see under those glossy eyes but he thought that for just one moment the female doll gave him a wink.

A few weeks after we were created the man in white said we were on our own and that we had to protect any others we found, hence 2's respect for Pro. Thankfully I stayed true to my bravery and found hope. "Come on 1! We have to get out of here!"

* * *

"_No! I'm not dieing!" _

_2 rolled his eyes, "Come on what are you afraid of?" _

"_I'm not afraid of anything!" I said. 2, being the stubborn buffoon that he was, scrambled to his feet and went of into the dust and smoke. _

"_Except being left alone… 2! Don't leave me out here you idiot! Help me!" _

… _Ahem… as I was saying, 2 returned not soon after. Before I could ask how he made it through the wreckage he shoved a bullet cap onto my head. "There!" he said, "Feeling a bit better?" _

_I didn't have the appropriate time to answer before he took my hand and pulled me along. "We need to get out of here," he said not looking forward. "First we find some shelter. Then we-"_

"_Get down!" I cried grabbing onto 2's waist and pulling him back. _

"_1, what are you-"A giant metal foot came down right in front of us while a walker continued to shoot at the humans. 2 starred wide-eyed at the crushed ground in front of him probably thinking of what might have happened. _

"_Thank you 1," he said. "You saved my life." _

_That night we took rest in what remained of an old shack. I scratched the surface of my helmet while 2 put his hand on my shoulder. "You alright friend?" he asked. _

"_Yes. I think I'm alright." _

_2 smiled, "I thought you were very brave today," he said at long last. "You really stayed in there as long as you had to." _

_I brushed some dust off my chest and sighed, "Your welcome." Suddenly 2 jumped over me and pulled the helmet right over my optics. _

"_You look like a symbol of authority with that you do!"_

_I pushed him away, "Then will you stop touching me for once!"_

_

* * *

_

Trying to get rid of his thought from earlier, 2 decided to work on a new sewing project. Only he felt so tense inside that it made him hard to concentrate. He tried to deny the real reason for why he couldn't work and looked around for a match. "I need some more light," he said to himself. "C'mon where's a match when you need one?"

"Will this do?" 1 said coming in and holding his helmet.

2 was shocked to see such a sight but did not give in and turned his head away. "Hello 1," he said. "Is something wrong?"

"Course not," he said. "You just left something behind is all."

Without making direct eye contact 2 took his helmet from 1. "Thank you." He mumbled. After a brief but meaningful silence 2 looked up at his friend, "I'm sorry 1," he said. "We're just…very different people."

"You can say that again," 1 said.

"Your always sticking to what you know, I'm always seeing different points of view."

"Yes," 1 agreed.

"Your always trying to show your authority," 2 said. "I'm always trying to downplay mine."

"I understand 2…"

"Your always cruel…"

"Understood!" 1 yelled at the now laughing 2. "I could use one day with out a guilt trip, thank you very much."

2 stopped laughing to light his helmet. 1 looked at his clawed face, "does your face still hurt?" He asked remembering that he struck him.

The younger stitchpunk frowned and rubbed his cheek. "No," he said, "it didn't hurt badly but that doesn't make it enjoyable by any circumstances. Why did you have to be made with such sharp finger edges?"

1 grinned, "Why did you have to be made the talkative type?"

2 answered by jumping up and pulling 1's helmet over his optics. "Every two brothers need that," he said. Slowly 1 took the edge of the helmet off his optics revealing their now triangular pupils. 2 recognized that glare and realized it was only making him angrier. He started to back away when he felt 1 reach up and pull the top of his helmet right over his own optics. "Indeed." 1 said to himself as 2 pulled his candle helmet off his face and grinned. They laughed until the leader remembered who he was a sternly shook his soft side off.

"Well…" he said walking into the shadows. "Come along. Let's find Pro before she hurts herself."

"After you old friend!"


	5. Warmth

_**Warmth**_

_1: _

_People never change. It's that simple. I will always remain the incredibly swift and noble leader I am. While 2 and Pro. will always remain the flustered, light heads they are. _

_

* * *

_

Pro. felt the petals of her sprout, beaming with the touch of fresh plant life. Taking her now empty thimble the doll strutted out of the concrete room. She passed by a few corpses and a destroyed stairway but not before refilling the thimble with water at the disabled fountain in the ballroom. She found the rickety old plank of wood and climbed her way up to the rafters where her friends were. 2 was asleep right in the middle of her path, a screwdriver at his side. 1 was asleep in a hole in the wall or as he called it, his 'quarters'. The soft breathing the male stitchpunks made in their sleep filled Pro's hearing circuitry with pleasure.

"Wake up you two!" she said kicking 2 on his back and shouting in his face, "It's morning now!"

After being so rudely awakened 2 was not in the mood to get up. "Pro, I was up very late last night."

Pro. wasn't listening, "Oh 1!" she called into his quarters. "I know you can hear me."

"You know Pro, could you not wake us like this any more?" 2 asked, "It's a little…nerve racking. Besides, I really don't think 1 wants to get up."

"Nonsense, 1!" She received no response. Pro. grew inpatient but smiled none the less. "I guess he just needs a bit more encouragement."

"What are you talking about?" 2 asked as Pro. crept into the hole in the wall. 2 heard water splash and 1 came out screaming. "Augh!" he cried dripping on the face. "What happened? Where am I? I'm dripping wet! I'm melting!" 2 knew water was unsafe and grabbed one of his rags. He snuck up behind his friend and threw the rag over his face making him fall backward. Pro. stuck her head out of the hole and gasped.

"Oh my…" she said, "I woke him up to quickly."

2 looked up at Pro. and her empty thimble, "Pro!" he yelled at her. "Did you splash water on 1's face? That damages our mechanics, for all we know he could be blind!"

"Blind?"

"It means you can't see."

Pro. knew very well what that was like, "Can't see! Oh this is awful. What have I done? Now he'll never be able to see again. What was I thinking? How could I be so…dumb!"

"Pro," 2 said being interrupted throughout her rambling, "listen. I'm not sure what will happen to 1, but next time please think carefully before doing something like that."

"Understood…" The female sighed pulling her hood over her head. 1 sat up and pulled the rag off his face, panting in shock.

"You alright 1?" his friends asked.  
"What just happened to me?" 1 asked taking his hand off his completely unchanged optics. "I felt wet all of a sudden."

"Oh," 2 said quickly taking Pro's thimble away and throwing it off the side of the rafters. "It's nothing." 1 looked at Pro. who gave him a worried look.

"C-can you see 1?" she asked.

He replied, "yes, why you ask?"

Pro. sighed with relief and fell into his lap. "Thank goodness…"

1 hissed like a cat and shoved her off, "stop doing that!"

* * *

_After that embarrassing action Pro. begged for me to come with her and 2 on a tour of the house. 2 said it would help me "know more things about our surroundings". After rejecting the idea three times they forced me to go anyway. _

_

* * *

_

All three stitchpunks seemed to be in different worlds that day. After agreeing that they would explore the denser part of the mansion where no missals could get too they each had a different priority. Pro. was eager to show them everything she was familiar with. She would pick up pieces of broken glass just to see how it looked in the light. And every time she picked up something, 2 wouldn't get his hands off it.

He carried around a handbag the whole day. Anything he found incredibly intriguing (which was an awful lot) he would stuff into his bag. It wasn't surprising that he was dragging it along in only an hour. The tour seemed to be all for 2 and Pro's pleasure as 1 was bored out of his wits, finding only a few things interesting throughout it.

In some rooms 2 became so distracted he couldn't stop examining things.

"2?" Pro. asked, "on to the next room now. 2? Are you there?"

1 grunted, "Are you coming or not 2?"

The other stitchpunks found 2 crouched down next to a brown box. The mechanical insides spilling out from the sides. 2 was using his screwdriver to put a few pieces back together when he caught glimpse of his friends watching him. "Oh hello," he said, "Pro… are there any nuts or bolts around?"

"2 we really should continue on," Pro. said. "It's been a long day for all of us."

"Oh don't worry," he said, "I'll be done in just a minute."

After an hour and a half of waiting for him to finish 1 and Pro. took rest and sat watching from across the room. Neither of them knew 2's drive to suddenly do such of a thing but 1 couldn't care less, all he wanted was to go back to his quarters. He asked Pro. what she might have in mind for entertainment but she only replied with suggestions like; "We could always continue on with our tour if you'd like," or "Why don't you help 2 with what ever he's doing." None of which were the type of suggestions he wanted.

Pro. was also getting bored. She tried to start up conversations with 1 to no avail.

"Don't you like this time of day?" she asked. "When it's quiet and all?"

Having no reaction Pro. leaned up against the wall and sighed pulling her hood down and rubbing her scalp. Picking up the vibrations from the plank they were sitting on she turned around.

"What?"

1 realized what he was doing and inched back into his corner. "Oh nothing…" he said. "I've just never have seen you without your hood on."

Pro. didn't know how that answered her question, "Were you staring at me?" she asked slyly. "It felt like you were."

"Ugh…ridiculous, " 1 protested wondering to himself why he was staring at her any way. "I don't care how that vibration trick of yours works but you can't feel someone looking at you."

"I have my ways," she said. "You know to be honest I could live with out this scarf. It gets in my way sometimes. If taking it off makes you uncomfortable I'll gladly put it back up though."

"No don't," 1 said now stuck in the position of grasping Pro's wrists with their optics faintly apart. "I-I think you look better without your hood. I can see your face for once."

Once Pro. had her hands back to herself she fastened her hood to stay down, "Thank you," she beamed. "You know, why don't you ever take off your helmet?"

"My helmet?" 1 said clutching the bullet cap to his head, "Ugh…no I don't take off my helmet."

"Why ever not?" Pro. asked.

"Because I don't take it off, alright!" 1 snapped.

He turned around like a spoiled child and pouted. This behavior made Pro. stroke his shoulder. "Are you afraid of something?" Pro. asked, "I understand."

"Off me!" 1 said. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Then why be so secretive?" she asked. "I'm your friend aren't I?"

"Friends don't need to know everything about each other." 1 said clutching his helmet closer to him.

Pro. refused to give up, "If you think I'll laugh at you for taking off your helmet then your wrong," she said clutching his hand, "I can barley see as it is. Please 1? Please?"

1 sighed, there was no use saying no to her. He slowly reached up and took his helmet off. His figure alone could barely stand out in her vision alone but there seemed to be nothing that different to Pro, other then being a bit shorter. "There, that wasn't so hard was it?" she asked, "I knew you could do it."

Depending on himself and his own opinions most of his life, 1 never experienced the feeling of trusting someone else. Particularly not one as chipper as Pro. He was hit completely off guard however when Pro. reached up and stroked his head.

"Wait a minute, what was that?" she asked hitting something in her way.

"N-nothing," 1 said swatting her hands off his head.

"I-" Pro. started to giggle, "Is there a knot on your head?"

"It isn't a knot," 1 said. "It's my…head tie."

Pro. giggled at his excuses. Her mere laughter made 1 want to slap her across the face for not keeping her promise.

"I should have known better then to trust a female!" he said.

Pro. stood up, "I'm sorry 1," she said happily. "I know I said wouldn't laugh but it's just a little funny. Say, why don't you come with me? I can make it up to you."

"How exactly would you do that?" 1 asked sticking the helmet back on his head.

"Well I have this place I wanted to show you," Pro. said, "It isn't that far from here and I promise we won't be long."

For some reason even after she refused to keep her promise before 1 felt like giving her another chance. "Well alright," he said, "let's just stay under control please."

"Wonderful! Lets go!" Pro. said pulling him along.

* * *

_She led me up a flight of stairs and into another hallway giggling like a lunatic._

* * *

Unlike all the more decorated places in the mansion, the room Pro. took 1 to see looked almost unfinished. One chair had lost a leg. Wires hung from the ceiling and there were buckets of now spilled and dry white paint all over the floor. Pro. was taking 1 to see an object directly in the center of the room. Something covered by a grey piece of cloth. She took the cloth by hand and pulled. "Well?" she said, "Your going to help aren't you?"

1 didn't know anything else he could do now other then help Pro. try to reveal what ever she had hidden away. While he tugged at the fabric he looked up at the ceiling and noticed a big hole with wires sprouting from it. A few feet away from the hole, shining its light down on the two, was some sort of circle shaped window. With one great tug the cloth fell off and Pro. stumbled backwards. 1 leaned over to help her but she got up by herself. "What is this thing?" 1 asked tapping the colored glass on the outside of the object.

"Just come in and see for yourself," Pro. said disappearing into one of the cracks in the side. When 1 didn't enter right away she held out her wire hand, "come on, you know you can trust me."

The minute he grabbed her hand 1 was pulled in and fell on the floor. He dusted himself off and looked around. The object was a dome made of slightly transparent colored glass. The corners of every color were a thick black. The colors on the glass were bright orange, green or red and looked like a picture of someone picking roses. Though the picture it's self was beautiful it was the light coming from the round window above that made the entire inside glow.

1 had never seen so much color in his life. It had a sort of comforting feel.

"Do you like it?" Pro. asked, "I've always wanted to show someone this place. Everything is so bright. And I can see it! This lamp is wonderful."

"Lamp?" 1 asked realizing that the object was actually a stain glass lamp that fell from the ceiling.

"Yes," Pro. said. "When I was alone I would come up to this spot and pretend my closest friend was with me." 1 clenched his fingers together remembering how rude he had been to Pro. on they're first meeting. 'Why should I feel so bad about it?' he thought. 'I know my decisions I-I know what's right. I don't actually care about Pro do I? I mean look at her. She's air headed, she's thin, she's blind as a bat, she's-'

Staring directly into the golden glass, Pro. pulled down her hood rubbing her burlap scalp again. She was collected, calm and the bright colors made her dark optics stand out like a black rose in a bucket of paint.

"Beautiful…"

"What was that?" Pro. asked.

1 stood there embarrassed that he actually said that out loud and not in his head.

"N-nothing…"

Pro. put her hand out to feel the glass as she scratched it with her pointed fingers. She felt 1 walk across the lamp to her but did not acknowledge what he was doing until a pair of hands held onto her waist.

"I'm sorry Pro."

"For what?"

"For how I've treated you. You just intimidated me when we first met. I never meant to be so cruel."

Pro's circuitry grew hot, enamored by his kindness. She rested her head on the leaders shoulder, "You have no need to apologize to me," she said. 1 suddenly let go of her waist and backed away.

"Well… ahem-we should get back to 2 now shouldn't we?" he said awkwardly. "Th-thank you for sharing this with me."

Pro. watched him go back through the crack in the lamp and smiled. "He let me hold his hand…" she gleefully said then ran after him. "Wait for me 1!"

* * *

_'Why did I do that?' was the question I kept asking myself that day. I don't know what went through my mind but I couldn't feel anymore embarrassed after it._

_

* * *

_

While walking down the hall 1 kept thinking about the bullet cap on his head. He reached up and took it off with a spring to his tie. Pro. turned her head in his direction.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just thinking about something," he said. "You know I'm the leader of this group right?"

"Well of course," she said. "You've made that perfectly clear 1."

The taller stitchpunk stepped closer to his companion, "what about me makes you recognize that?"

Pro. giggled, "I don't know. I think it's your voice. Your very stern."

"Stern?" 1 repeated in an amused fashion. "Stern…I like that."

Pro. grinned, "Which reminds me, I'm sorry about calling you a bad leader a few nights back. I didn't mean it."

"Apology excepted," 1 said thinking it was only right to except her apology after she excepted his. Then 1 thought of something he felt like bringing up for quite awhile, "You know what you need Pro? You need to stand up for yourself."

"I thought you don't like it when people talk back to you."

"No, not me, I mean other people," he said. "For example, if 2 says something that you find unimportant you must stand up for yourself. Show some dignity."

"Ah! 1, Pro!" 2 said coming from the room, "Welcome back you two. I just finished my work."

"Really?" Pro. asked forgetting all about 1's advice, "oh that's just grand!"

"Which reminds me Pro, would you mind if we end our tour?" 2 asked. "I'm just a bit tired and I think 1 and I know the mansion pretty well."

Pro. sulked feeling as though her friend cut off the idea she prepared for them. 1 recognized this and put his hand on her shoulder. "Perfect timing, now tell him what you really think," he whispered. Pro. trembled and tried to answer with the simple word 'no'.

"Of…course!" Pro. said, "That's fine with me!" Through her bad vision she could see 1 glare at her for not listening.

2 took Pro's hands and lead her into the room while 1 followed. "What is it?" She asked unable to make out the image in the dark other then it looking like a box.

"Just wait," 2 said walking over to a crank on the side of the object, "Listen to this."

A sweet tune could be heard as he turned the crank around and around. It was high-pitched and made by a few strings running over a bumpy moving object.

"Oh…oh my," Pro. said, "I-I've never heard a sound like that. It's so quiet and tender."

The female walked over to the device as 2 let go of the crank letting it spin by itself. She ran her fingers across it's carved wood edges and tilted her head back and fourth to the rhythm of the music and humming. As the male sititchpunks watched her do this, 2 noticed 1's fascination with watching her swoon over the box like she was.

"Something wrong?"

"It just makes me wonder how someone who's spent the majority of her life alone can be so optimistic." 1 said.

Suddenly Pro. gleefully jumped to her friends, her bell ringing. "I love it!" She said dancing back and fourth, "I absolutely love it! Look boys I'm a dancer!" Pro. jumped backwards on her cup like feet and continued to hum and dance. Though she was pretty bad at both, 1 or 2 could not help but laugh at how happy she was. She acted like a child, so carefree and yet so provocative. Suddenly the music stopped and she ended her dance with a curtsey in the wrong direction. "Ahem, Pro," 1 said from behind her. "Over here."

Pro. turned around and curtseyed again. "Thank you, thank you." She said as if she was a fabulous dancer rather then a pricy little doll. In response to her mimicking 2 clapped like an audience member.

"Bravo!" He said hopping to his feet and running over to the crank. "Encore!"

1 watched 2 and Pro. dance with each other over the silly little box. Now that he took the time to notice it there was a strange warm feeling in his chest. It was not painful or boiling, just a gentle warmth that progressed the more he watched and listened to his female comrade. "Encore…" he sighed.


	6. Sympathy

_**Sympathy **_

1:

_2 and Pro. are like moths. Soft and full of energy, but the minute they think your weak they start nibbling at your fabric and causing discomfort. The worst part is even after all that you still like having them around. _

_

* * *

_

The next day the 1 and 2 sat in the rafters as a stormy battle took place a block away. 1 watched the windows fog up with smoke through his triangular optics. "Humans…" He mumbled. With 2's back turned in his face the older stitchpunk looked around. "Where's Pro this morning?" he asked.

"Down stairs where she usually is," 2 said. "She couldn't sleep well last night so I think she's resting it off."

"Ah…" 1 said.

2 stopped his work for a minute and looked at 1 questionably, "Your uh…your becoming very attached to that girl. Couldn't take your optics off her last night."

"She's charming I'll admit," 1 coughed. "Aren't you moved by that at all?"

2 smirked, "Well yes I am. I never imagined you'd get so attached to a, what did you call it, hermit?"

1 glared "How mature, constantly bringing that up. Maybe that's why I enjoy Pro's company. Last night there wasn't one moment where she judged me. Pro knows better then to intrude on what I need to say."

2 rolled his eyes, "That's a start."

"Good morning boys…" Pro. said appearing with a drowsy expression. 2 smiled and walked up to say hello. "Good morning yourself Pro-"

Pro. walked right by him and up to 1. "Hello 1," She chimed running her fingers down his shoulder. "How are you this morning?"

Approached by another wave of sudden heat 1 tried his best to push Pro. away in 2's presence. "Ahem, perfectly fine." He spat out.

Pro. refused to take her hands away, in memory of their moment last night. "I heard you saying all those wonderful things about me. How nice of you." She scratched her fingers against his face. "You seem flustered," she said. "Is something wrong?"

"Leave me be!" he said trying to cool off. "That's very irritating."

"1?" 2 said grinning mischievously. "You should see you face. You look like you're in complete utter peril."

"I'm not!" 1 said turning around and pouting, "Why don't you two just leave me be?"

Pro. listened to her comrade and sighed with disappointment. "I'm sorry 1."

2 turned to her, "Actually Pro. I must discuss something with you."

"D-did I do something wrong?"

"No," 2 said, "but listen I think you should stay up here in the rafters with 1 and I. It's not that I think you can't handle it if something goes wrong, but I just think we should be together."

"What?" 1 asked, "Why ask her to stay with us? She'll just make a racket.

"Let Pro decide 1," 2 said.

Pro. personally didn't feel comfortable about leaving her personal area of the house either. "Well 2, I recognize your concern but I'd feel better staying down-" She heard 1 turn around at her hesitation to agree with 2. "Never mind I'll stay with you if you really want."

1 groaned.

* * *

_That night 2 fell asleep in his corner so I was forced to endure Pro's psychotic banter. _

_

* * *

_

The light of the match flickered back and forth as Pro. shuddered and breathed heavily. She tightened her scarf more and more. "D-d-d-ooon-t…l-le-leeeeeavvvve," She shuddered. Her words meant nothing they were just what she was thinking. Suddenly she felt something drape over her shoulders.

"You seem cold Pro," 1 said holding the blanket he placed on her in place. "May I sit by yo-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Pro. screamed and fell to the floor with the blanket still over her face. "I can not see a thing! No, my vision! No!"

"Pro!" 1 said taking the blanket off her face. "Calm down."

Pro. finally stopped, "Wha?" she said, "Oh 1, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in."

1 scowled but sat next to her anyway, "I-I'm like this some times I hope it doesn't bother you."

"Of course it doesn't. I'm tolerable of many things. For example I have a problem with moths circling my head," 1 said sarcastically. "Now an epileptic fall to the ground, I'm perfectly fine with that."

"That's good." Pro. said fastening the blanket to her shoulders still unaware of the rules of sarcasm.

Suddenly a missal struck the top of the building shaking its inhabitants. In a moment of fear the two stitchpunk's grabbed onto each other even when the rapid movement of the house stopped. 1 was the first to realize what they were doing as Pro. still kept her face buried into his chest. "Is it gone?" 1 was to surprised to answer right away.

"Is it gone?" She asked again.

"Y-yes…"

"Oh thank god," Pro. said releasing her grip. "You know your body is very hot 1. You should have that looked at."

The heat in the stitchpunk's chest grew even hotter with embarrassment. He looked at 2 who must have been a heavy sleeper since he did nothing but roll on his backside after the missal was gone. "You're the skittish type aren't you?" He said wanting to change the subject from the on and off heat in his chest.

Pro. nodded, "Yes. As sad as it is."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," 1 said. "I know this might be hard to picture but I too was once a coward."

"Really?" Pro. asked

"When I first awoke I remember this giant pair of hands coming down on me. I ran for it but eventually I found the courage to stand up for my self and shoved them away with a simple thrash of the hand."

"Wow…." Pro. beamed.

1 listened to her inflection and how impressed she acted at his obviously fake story. "Any way I found out that the hands belonged to a man in white. He kept picking me up and feeling my fabric. Ugh, I've never felt my security be so violated," he sighed. "To make matters worse once 2 came into the picture the man said he was an improvement over me. Improvement!"

"Well…is there anything wrong with that?"

"Of course there is," 1 said. "It means that he thinks I'm obsolete. After all he did he had the nerve to think that!"

"Oh I'm sure that's not really what he meant," Pro. said. "I know how you must feel."

"Really? How could you know any of that from experience?"

"Well," Pro. said, "Since you two came along I realize how thin and less equipped I am to survive. So in a way, we can be…ob-so-lete…together!" Pro. grabbed 1's arm and nuzzled it. While still self-denial about his feelings towards this girl, 1 did enjoy her sympathy.

"Thank you," he said stroking her head "No use ranting about life I suppose? I'm sure you've had a few bumps in your road as well. What with those optics of yours."

Pro. looked off into nothing and started to shudder. 1 tapped her shoulder before she could scream, "Yes!"

"You didn't answer me right away. I assumed you were spacing."

Pro. fell into 1's lap grumbling in fear falling into a limp state after soon after.

"P-Pro," 1 said shaking her a bit, "Pro…get up please. I need to get back to my quarters now." She answered by yawning something that resembled his name.

The taller stitchpunk tried again and again to wake Pro. up but by then she was very much asleep. He couldn't just let her sleep in the middle of the rafters like that. With slight hesitations, 1 picked up his sleeping friend by the waist and knees. 'I'll be regretting this by tomorrow' he thought as Pro. moved a bit in her sleep causing him to hold her even closer. The heat rose and settled in again, 'What is that feeling?'

1 carried Pro. into his hole in the wall leaning down and placing her on the bed of rags he prepared for himself. Despite not knowing where she was in her sleep the doll grasped the blankets and pulled them over her body.

* * *

_By morning I carefully got off of my bed, grabbed my helmet and for the entrance before Pro. could wake up and say anything to me. Right before I was about to leave, I looked back at her sleeping body. I knew she couldn't hear me but shuddering, I went up to Pro. and whispered in her circuitry, "Come and get me later today." _

"_Understood." She smiled. _

_I cringed in embarrassment and ran out room. _

_

* * *

_

"Are you done up there?" 1 called to 2 from below the desk.

"Well is the cord plugged in?" 2 asked.

"Yes," 1 said, "please let me up!"

"Alright." 2 said flinging a rope down to his friend. 1 pulled himself onto the desk and walked over to 2 who was tinkering with the wires of another box like devise, this one with an antenna sticking from it. After tying the wires together and positioning the knob in the front just right 2 motioned for 1 to come over. The stitchpunks got onto the devise and moved the antenna from side to side as a scratching noise come from inside. With each turn the antenna made the sound either got louder or stopped.

"Ugh," 1 groaned, "it's a terrible sound. Lets stop trying to figure out how this works."

"No," 2 said, "I heard some one speaking from this thing earlier. I think they're trying to get help 1. Maybe humans use this device for communicating with each other."

"Are you sure your not just hearing things out of your own scratched up circuitry?" 1 cackled.

"Ha, ha." 2 joked and continued to move the antenna around.

"Well I'm tired of hearing this god-awful sound," 1 said. "I'd like to listen to something much sweeter and quieter."

A soft ringing was heard and Pro. suddenly appeared, "Hello 1! Hello 2!"

1 smiled. "Like that!" He said promptly shoving the antenna in 2's hands and walking over to the side of the desk. "Good morning Pro. Did you sleep well?"

"Oh wonderfully," Pro. said. "Thank you so very much for allowing me to sleep in your quarters 1."

"Egh… right," 1 said after seeing the questionable look on 2's face. "I'm not sure if you remember but this morning I asked you to come by."

"Yes that's why I'm here," Pro. giggled. "What is it you want?"

"Well…would you accompany me in my study today? I could use a good listener like you."

Pro. was speechless at the thought of being needed, especially by 1. "Of course! I'd love to!"

"Well then," 1 said preparing to jump off. "Lets get started then."

"1! Wait!" 2 said. "You said you'd help me today."

"You didn't tell me you'd be fiddling with that wretched sound."

"It's not wretched!" 2 protested as he turned the antenna in another direction. This time the sound pierced through the room. Pro. backed away clutching her hood over her head. "Ugh that's awful!" She said, "What are you two doing with that thing anyway?"

"Nothing," 1 said turning Pro. around and pushing her out the room. "Just pretend you never heard it."

2 groaned, "thank you for your assistance 1."

"Any time," 1 happily called back.

The younger stitchpunk continued to move the antenna around until he heard a strange noise. It sounded as if some one was speaking through the scratches, "He-hell-o?"

2 gasped when he heard a voice. It was a human. A human was speaking through the device, "Hell-o? Please! We need help out here!"

"It's alright," 2 called into the part of the machine that the sound was coming from. "Just calm down."

"Please," the voice said again, "some one pick up!" 2 realized that the human on the other end could not hear him. He looked around for something and spotted a curled wire that sprouted from the side of the object and was connected to a strange shape. The shape was round and it had the exact same edges as the part of the machine that talking was required. 2 spoke, "Hello?"

"Oh thank god," The human said finally hearing him. "Listen we need help out here. A few people are wounded and the gas is picking up."

"Slow down," 2 said, "where are you?"

"We're at the end of town sir," the human said taking a quick breath. "Who's this speaking exactly?"

2 looked down at his cloth body thinking that this might not be a good time to inform the man that he was actually a doll, "This is-ugh…another soldier!" he said. "Just tell me how to get to this place your speaking of."

"What do you mean tell you?" the human said. "You know how to get there don't you? I mean isn't this the manor you live in?"

"Manor?"

Suddenly a booming crash was heard from the device and the man screamed. "Help!" he said, "please there are children with us! Please help!"

The line went blank. "Hello?" 2 called, "Sir? Sir can you hear me? Please I want to help you!" The sound that came from device died down by now and was replaced by a faint rustling. "Sir?" 2 asked again, "Sir?" The rustling continued as 2 began to grow frantic.

"Sir!" he called into the device while moving the antenna from side to side again. "Please pick up! Please I want to help you! I don't want any one to be in danger. Please!"

Not long after his final plea 2 tripped over the winded cord and fell off the desk. As he gasped for breath he stared at the hard wooden floor only a few feet below him. His foot was still caught in the cord that was now hovering upside down.

Not thinking about the out come but rather just freeing his foot 2 tried his best to turn over in the air and untangle the cord. His movements were to heavy and he felt himself fall to the ground and only had a few minutes to look up before-

_**-FLUMP-**_

"2!" Pro. called darting into the room with 1 following her. She gasped at the feeling of a small body move under a box-shaped device a few feet away. Pro. ran to the side of the object pulling at 2's hand from underneath. "Oh 2…" she sighed.

1 was also terrified seeing his friend apparently crushed beneath a box. He quickly got to work pushing the object to its side to see if 2 was still alive or not. "2?" He asked shaking his shoulder a bit. "Is he dead?" Pro. asked jumping to conclusion.

1 swatted her from his view. "Quiet," he said looking at 2 again and shaking his arm even harder. "Come on now 2."

2 groaned and tried to get up only to collapse to the ground. 1 and Pro. sighed with relief. Pro. moved above 2 and grabbed his shoulders. "Grab his feet," she groaned.

* * *

_After a long time of tripping over things in our way we finally managed to get 2 into the rafters again._

_

* * *

_

The two dolls stayed by their friend's side. Pro. tried to make the situation brighter by telling sweet stories about her time alone, even if 2 was in and out unconscious through out them. 1 sat next to him adjusting his blanket every now and then. As the day slowly drifted into night Pro. grew tired and looked at 1, "I'm getting weary," she yawned, "You mind if I go to bed?"

"Course not. I don't care whether you stay up or not."

Pro. walked over to 1's quarters disappearing with a thump in the darkness, "Wait a minute, those are my private quarters!" he called getting up and walking over to the hole in the wall, "I invite you to stay just one night and you make it your personal home? You little-" Just before putting one foot into the hole 1 felt like something moved beneath him.

Pro. had apparently moved some of the rags from their bed into the entrance of the room that morning probably for her early curfew. 1 knew that if he wanted to he could easily kick her out of his domain with one foot. Instead he sighed and decided that she could stay again. He leaned down to adjust her hood and stroked her cheek when taking his hand away. The burlap on her face was soft from all the soot stains and she giggled at the touch.

"1?" 2 asked from outside the room.

Startled by his voice 1 ended up hitting his head on the rim of the entrance.

"Ah your awake 2," he stuttered. "Are you in any pain?"

"Are you in any? Oh 1, always trying to hide his emotions. Even his infatuation," he said wickedly as he struggled to get up.

"I'm not the one who was crushed by a box," 1 said. "Wait a minute…what do you mean infatuation?"

"That box!" 2 asked. "1 listen I spoke to a human today!"

1's mind was set on a completely different subject, "You brat! Are you implying that I am attracted to Pro? That's…disgusting! I can't stand her!"

"1 listen to me," 2 said. "I'm serious. I really spoke to a human being! We somehow communicated through that device."

1 groaned, "You probably just imagined that. Now as I was saying, how dare you even accuse me of such nonsense-"

"1 please!" 2 said clinging onto his friend's shoulders to make him focus on a more important subject. "Some ones life could be in danger! What do we do?"

1 stared at the panic in his younger companion's face. He sighed and pulled his hands of his face. "Nothing," he said. "They're humans 2. If you saw, or rather heard some one in danger I'm afraid there's nothing you can do." The pain and or guilt in 2's face showed in wide optics.

"We-well I could have done something right?" Pro. awoke momentarily to overhear the end of the conversation. "Some times the more you try to help the more damage you cause," 1 said. She whimpered and tried to hide her face in the blanket.


	7. Protection

_**Protection**_

**Two days before the following description: **

"I'm not sure Vincent," the scientist said. "It's a dangerous job working with alchemy. We're not even sure if it works the way these books describe."

"Professor you're getting old. You can't risk losing your life to a doll," Vincent said. "Besides it's like an adventure! I'm taking place in what could be a scientific breakthrough. I can do this."

"Alright, but be very careful." Vincent nodded as the scientist walked over to the end of the room and pulled a little fabric body out of the drawer.

"It was finished yesterday," he said. "She will be our greatest experiment."

"Experiment?"

"We can not take the risk of losing one after another if it does not live," the scientist said taking a pen and scribbling something on the creature's chest. "This prototype might not live very long, but it will be our first key to the legacy of man."

"One learns from their mistakes I guess?" Vincent said, "Let's get the equipment."

As the two scientists began the transfer the radio in the next room frizzed out of the normal music station and turned into a message: "Residents are advised to pause for a public address…" And just like that, Vincent never saw the rest of his adventure.

* * *

_Pro: _

_I remember what it was like to see. I really do. The first sight I ever saw was a plain wooden floor. I remember pulling myself up by my arms and looking around. There were beakers and bottles everywhere. No one was around at the time. Slowly I examined my hands and legs and realized they were the tools I needed to stand up. I fell one or three times but eventually I got to my feet successfully. The air was cold and I tightened my arms around my burlap shoulders. I saw something in the far off corner of the room and followed it. When I was close enough the light reflecting from the object faded and I saw… myself. Now I knew what I looked like. By body was small and my hands were thin. My head was bare and my optics were pure white. Suddenly there was a strange booming crash. A window broke open and a wave of dust flew into the room. _

_I was so frightened that I dropped to my feet spotting pieces of broken glass in front of me. I took forever to find the bravery to stand on my feet again. By then the dust had died down and the wind only blew in one direction so I let it carry me along. That's when I saw the world for what it was. _

_Up was red, down was red, even left and right were read. Ash was falling everywhere. _

_The dust was much worse then from inside and it was black rather then brown. _

_There were buildings next to mine nearly engulfed in flame. I saw larger beings then myself running in fear. Not long after passing me most of them were struck by something and fell down dead. As if that sight wasn't to much for me to handle I suddenly felt a mound of skin and bone fall on me. It was a severed arm with thick red ooze flowing from out the side. I gave a shrill chirp, unable to pronounce full dialogue, and ran for my life. _

_So many thoughts I had, "Where am I? Who am I? What am I?" _

_That was my first week of life._

_Sometimes the war would stop, but it was rare. By he end of the day the sky would become darker and I would hide in a can or behind a bush. At some point I had to stop running. I felt easily exhausted and tried my best to go to sleep even if there were explosions and fire on a regular basis. I think there were only two nights where I had a decent rest. One day I had quite enough of running around the same area and hiding. I looked back at the old destroyed building I awoke in, the one that was split in two at the top, and walked off. I thought that at some point it would end. But no, I just kept creeping along the rubble and corpses._

_Parts of me became so weary I couldn't even sleep in fear of being killed. I was out in the open once, right by a destroyed building. I glanced up and down just to make sure there were no machines or fire about. There weren't so I decided to just rest in the middle of the street on a plank of wood. I turned over to get comfortable when I fell into a dark room and hit the rocky ground beneath me. I stared at the faint light coming from the crack I fell from. It went away and was replaced by complete darkness. A weak sound got my attention._

_"What's that?" A voice? I knew what those were. It was the sound the soldiers made while in battle. This one was much quieter. A light flashed in front of me and I darted behind a boulder. I heard the voice again, "Hello?" it said. "Who's there?"_

_I never had the chance to see a live human up close. I was able to catch a glimpse of its face however. And it caught glimpse of mine. "What are you?" it said. "Are you a… doll?" I peeked behind the corner to see if he was still there._

_"You are a doll!" it said, "You look like one of Molly's dolls only without hair." It let out its hand as if it expected me to crawl onto it. "Come on I won't bite."_

_Despite the caution I had in my circuitry I slowly crept from the shadows and up to it's hand. The human was male, like most of the humans I saw, but he was much smaller. His hands were only the size of my chest. He picked me up and pulled me close to his dirt-covered face. "Oh…what are these things over your eyes dolly?" he said trying to pull my left optic out making me grumble uncomfortably. When he finally let go I felt the lose surface. The human gasped, "Oh no… I hurt you didn't I?" he said putting me down. "I'm sorry. I didn't know those were your eyes."_

_The human liked to talk. He told me that there was once a place where the sky wasn't red and the war didn't continue. He spoke of things called friends and sisters and some creature he called Laddie. According to him there were things called birds and schools and snow and sunsets. As wonderful as these things sounded the more he told me about them the more upset he became._

_"I came home from school one day and my mother opened the door right in my face. She carried me in and forced me to stay in our cellar. She said I couldn't play outside any more. She made me stay in that cellar for two days, treating me like I was sick. One morning Josephina and Molly were in the cellar to. They said that people were fighting outside and that we'd be safe down there. One day the door broke open and smoke got everywhere."_

_As if this moment of contact couldn't get any more upsetting he was starting to leak from the face. He could barely finish his sentences, "My-sniff- momma took me in her hands and carried me to end of our street. D-did you see that house at the end of the street dolly? That was-sniff-sniff-that was my house… S-so momma took me to this cellar and she told me I couldn't leave no matter what. Then she shut the door and-and… I WANT MY MOMMA!"_

_By now the water was dripping down his face. I watched him leak with sympathy as he continuously yelled how he wanted his momma, what ever that was. Even though I wanted to make him feel better I couldn't help but ask about his face. "L-lll…leee," I tried to say, "Leeee… leeeeeakkk. Leak."_

_"What?" The human asked. "Y-you c-c-can speak?_

_"Leak?" I said pointing._

_The human felt his wet cheek, "No these are tears. When you get really sad they come out of your face."_

_That's a bit odd. I've gotten sad plenty of times and nothing ever comes out of my face. Either way, I didn't want to watch him leak any more. I crawled over to the space between his arm and his side and snuggled in. It made me feel comfortable, so perhaps he'd feel better to. He patted my leg and stopped the water from flowing out his eyes._

_"Thanks dolly," he said sniffling a bit but all around trying to cheer up. "My momma left about a day ago. Maybe she will come back. Ya! And when she does I'll ask her if we can keep you in our house. You and I can be friends."_

_Friend? I never had a friend before. It was nice after a week or so of running and jumping to finally hear someone speak to me, and me only. The bombs and harsh sounds from outside slowly faded away as I rested with my new friend._

_

* * *

_Pro. moved back and fourth trying to shut the memories away. She heard 1 yawn as he plopped a bundle of cloths down on the floor to sleep in. She tried sleeping again.

* * *

_In the morning the child was still fast asleep so I decided to wake him up somehow._

_I got onto his shoulder and pulled at his hair. Since it was morning and a whole new day was ahead of us I thought it was best to exercise my words. "Up!" I said trying to put a sentence together. "Up boy… up! I-it-it's morn-ing now. Get up." The child gave a ghastly moan and his chest moved very slowly. I looked up at his shoulders and completion. He looked grey in the face and his hair was tarnished._

_"Boy?" I said pushing him a bit. His skin was flabby and very thin. I could see the whiteness of his bones underneath._

_"Boy…" I asked a bit worried. "What's wrong with you?"_

_I looked at the faint light coming from the crack that I fell from yesterday and followed it. The outside world looked grey and bleak but a strange substance flooded over the top. It was green and pale, some sort of mist. I remember that mist… it was the same mist out in the war grounds where soldiers had to cover their mouths or else they'd fall dead. Who knows how long it was flowing up there?_

_I realized what happened while we were sleeping and ran back to the boy, "No! No!" I said even trying to block the mist from his mouth with my body. He tilted his head and smiled, "Momma?" he said under a shaky voice._

_"No! No! Don't leave me, please!" I said feeling like leaking out my optics, "I-I want you! I want to stay with you! Please! I want you… Oh please."_

_This was my fault. If I had not fallen through that hole I never would have caused that once crack and the mist never would have seeped in. "Why can't I perish with you?"_

_Even after accepting the fact that he was dead I couldn't leave the boy. His skin began to fade until he became no more then a skeleton with flesh. I wanted to stay away from the sight as much as possible but every now and then I'd nestle up to his body and shut my eyes. Then one morning I was rudely awoken by a hard rock against my head. I was on the floor and felt like screaming as two humanoid creatures with long green faces and tiny mouths held the boy in their arms. "Poor little fellow," one of them said with a scratch in his voice. "He must have been trying to hide down here."_

_"Wish we could've done something," said the other long faced man plopping the body in a sack._

_"No!" I said getting to my feet and grabbing one of them by their long coats. I got a tight grip and refused to let go. "He's mine! You're not taking him away!"_

_The humans could not see or hear me so they hauled themselves and the sack out of the now open trap door with me trailing behind. Then the man climbed in an automobile and closed the door right at the end of the coat, cutting me off. The engine roared and the mobile gave a jump. I just couldn't let them do this to me, especially when I could see the sack peeking out from the mobiles trunk._

_"Wait up!" I called even though I knew they couldn't hear me. "He's my friend, don't take him away from me!"_

_I ran as fast as I could on my thin legs until I was right next to the engine ready to leap on. I was scarred but with all my might I leaped forward and grabbed onto the rim of the mobile._

_And then… well… I can't really explain through visuals… I heard the engine roar. I couldn't hold on and fell with a thud on the ground and heard something crack in my head. I looked up when the vehicle took off and a gust of dirt, rock and sand into my face._

_"Augh! Oh, that hurts… my eyes. My eyes!" I took my hands off my aching optics but couldn't see the car. Everything was brown and sandy. One of my optics was cracked down the middle. "I can't see! I can't see! Auggh! Make it go away! No! No, no, no! Make it go away!"_

_

* * *

_

"Pro!" Pro. flashed back to reality and felt her wrists being viciously grabbed by 1. "You were screaming," he said, "what's wrong?"

Pro. breathed heavily and looked about. They were in the mansion rafters and 2 was asleep outside. When 1 heard her screaming he got out of his bed and woke her up.

"Oh 1, they were trying to take him away," she said. "They did! They took him away from me!"

"What? Who are you talking about?"

"I-I didn't catch up to him," She whimpered. "And then I fell and the world went black. It was horrible 1. Just horrible…"

"Pro," 1 said in a cooling fashion. "It was only a nightmare."

"What?"

"You had a bad dream and nothing more," he said. "Just remember, what ever happened to you there was all in your head. Your safe now."

The thin doll blinked her damaged eyes. She knew for a fact all those things were not in her head. She relived them almost every night. Dream or no dream 1 saw how upset Pro. was as she put her head in between her legs. He heard 2 ruffle the sheets of his bed from outside and patted her shoulder. He got up. "Come here sleep by me."

"Wha?" Pro. asked still hiding her face.

1 took Pro's hands away from her knees and led her over to his side of the room. He was just about to remind her of his rules of personal boundaries when Pro. rubbed her face deep into his overheating chest and curled into a ball. While uncomfortable, 1 shut his eyes and tried to sleep. Pro. on the other hand was completely restless. At every bad memory she had she'd grunt or cringe making things very irritating for her comrade.

"Pro," 1 finally said. "Please stop moving. It was all in your head."

"No it's not," Pro. whimpered. "It happened to me 1. It wasn't a dream. I remember…I remember…"

1 sat up as she lay shivering in his chest hoping he'd understand. "Listen," he said into her circuitry quietly enough to get her attention. "What ever happened before, you're with me now. I promise, I wont let anything happen to us three."

"Even me?"

The leader grinned, lying down and shutting his eyes but still keeping his arms locked around Pro, "especially you." he said. The female giggled having her spirits instantly lifted. In a matter of minutes 1 was asleep and could no longer encourage her. It didn't matter. She just held onto him and smiled. "I'll keep you safe too."


	8. Home

**_Home_**

_Pro: _

_After losing my vision I walked onward. _

_For days I kept thinking of how my human had been taken away from me and the thought brought me to grief. Eventually I found this place. It was so big and so sturdy I knew nothing could tear it down._

_

* * *

_

2 had his mind set on the library that day. He flipped through the pages of an open book mesmerized by the beauty of the faded illustrations. It made him think of what it would be like to see a majestic open prairie or a relaxing seaside. "Can't you just picture it 1?" 2 said gazing at the picture of a cottage in a lush meadow. "All that grass and fresh air and life? No more fighting, or war?"

1 chuckled showing his more optimistic side,."Yes, such a wonderful image. If only humans gave us something like that after they disappear."

"Pro?" 2 asked his friend from across the room. "What do you think?"

Pro. was huddled in a the corner of the room, "What?"

"Wouldn't it be nice to finally leave this war ground Pro?" 2 asked sweetly.

Pro. sighed and leaned on the wall in anguish. Her friends could not help but wonder what was causing this depression.

"I don't understand," 2 said. "Last week Pro was brighter then a beam of sunlight now she's wilting like a dead plant. I know she switches from happy to sad occasionally but what could possibly be wrong? "

"She hasn't been sleeping well," 1 said. "Lately I've been waking up to find her kicking in her dreams. Like she's trying to run."

"Maybe she's hiding something from us."

"What could she possibly hide?"

"Well…have you ever wondered how she got here exactly? What if something horrible happened to her when she first awoke? Something that's so bad she just doesn't want us to know."

"Pro isn't the secretive type. She would have told me if that was the case," 1 said. "Besides her optics I'm sure she's just fine."

2 shook his head, "I still don't know. Something about her behavior just isn't right."

Pro. turned around startling the two, "Stop it! Just stop it!"

1 and 2 stared at her. "Pro we weren't insulting you," 2 said. "We were talking to each other-"

"No I heard you talking about me!" Pro. said, "I can't stand to hear you say things like that."

"We were only talking about your behavior," 2 assured. "We weren't saying anything bad about you."

"No!" Pro. said, "I don't want you talking about me any more, even if it's just to among yourselves. I don't want to think about my life before I came here."

1 looked at 2 and walked over to her. "Pro dear," he said sympathetically. "We're companions. If something is wrong there's no use hiding it."

Pro. drooped her head feeling bad about speaking to them this way, "You wouldn't understand boys."

"What wouldn't we understand?"

"You just wouldn't understand!" Pro. said swiftly escaping her friend's grasp.

"Pro?" 2 called after her.

"Relax," 1 said restraining him. "She'll only run away again if you follow her."

"I just don't get it, what triggered this attitude? Do you think we said something?"

"I don't know 2," 1 groaned. "If she has a problem let her handle it by herself."

"What if she can't handle it by-"

"Then I don't know!" 1 said storming out of the room. "You can't always be answered."

Upset, 2 walked back to the picture book thinking of all those lovely things he saw.

What was wrong about asking someone what the trouble was? This whole day was growing more and more depressing. Pro. was upset, 1 was angry with him, and even the pictures weren't helping. They showed nothing but images of desserts and grey skies.

He rubbed his sore back from the radio that fell on him days ago. How could it possibly get worse?

"AAAAAaaaaaaauugh!"

"Pro?" 2 spun around hearing her scream. He closed the book and ran out of the room bumping into 1 on the way. "Where is she?" he asked.

The male stitchpunks averted their eyes to a strange rumbling sound in the ceiling that made 1 shiver. "What was-"

The ceiling collapsed and the room was filled with ash. 2 ran for cover and hid under a fallen door dodging the fire and debrief. The dust slowly parted when a red light began to glow from underneath. He tried not to make one movement or sound as the walker examined the area with it's one eye. The light had no heat but 2 could feel himself get even colder as the lush red glow covered the room. Slowly it became the grey lifeless place is once was and the sound of metal against dirt faded into the distance. A tiny hand shivered out of its hiding place and into direct sight. 2 crawled out from under the door. The hole in the ceiling was seventeen feet long and nine feet wide. It must have taken out a third of the house. "O-on-1?" 2 shivered helplessly. He couldn't fathom losing either of his friends, "P-pro?"

The dust continued to circle the room. "1, Pro, where are you?"

Much to 2's relief he heard a vocal shuttering coming from the brown mist, "1?" he called recognizing the voice. The voice didn't say anything other then continue to tremble. 2 walked strait towards the sound when his foot nearly pulled him down a collapsed stairway. He caught his breath and gazed at how deep the fall was hoping that 1 wasn't gasping for breath down there.

"2?" the shivering voice asked, "2?" As the dust started to part from his optics 2 saw a thin plank of wood a few feet in front of him. Protruding from its side was a bullet cap.

"1!" 2 called running to the end of the plank. "Oh thank creator, your alright old friend." From hand to foot, 1's whole body was wrapped around the tip of the plank. His optics dilated and his was face frozen with horror.

"Don't worry 1," 2 said pulling him up. "I got you."

1 caught his breath and looked about. "Wh-where is Pro?" he instantly asked. 2 looked up at the pale green light shining in through the hole in the wall. The mist made the room seem much lonelier then it already was. "I don't know," he whimpered.

1 and 2 looked everywhere for Pro, calling her name and lifting up parts of debrief to see if she had been crushed beneath them. The problem was with the house being demolished they had no way of recognizing where they were. They were just learning their own way around the mansion how could they know their way around with half of it being destroyed. Suddenly 1 put his arm in front of 2. "What's wrong?" 1 pointed to what seemed to be a few feet in front of them. "Pro!" 2 called to the burlap creature curled up in the corner. "Don't worry we're coming for yo-"

"2 wait!" 1 said as 2's body sank into the mist below. He walked over to the place 2 fell from and found him hanging from his foot. "You idiot! Never charge head first into anything you can't see. Something about your behavior tells me this wasn't the first time you did that either."

"What about Pro?" 2 asked thinking only of the well fair of his friend. Once 1 had 2 back on his feet he marched his way into the east side of the mist until something blocked his path. Thankful to finally get some solid wall 1 got down on his knees feeling around to see if there was any floor to walk on. He came across a fallen pipe acting as a bridge from their side to Pro's and took a deep breath. 2 watched as 1 slowly moved his three toed foot onto the pipe, grabbing the wall to make sure he wouldn't fall in. The pipe creaked at the weight he put on it by his tall body, but still 1 tried his best to move inch-by-inch across. Half way there 1 looked behind him into the outside war grounds and saw a faint red light glow in the distance.

"2 help me!" he gasped, "It's the machine!"

With the word 'machine' 2 ran over to the pipe carefully balancing across it. The boys eventually got off the pipe and scrambled to Pro. "Pro, Pro get up…Pro!" 1 said shaking her. "Please Pro get to your feet there's a machine outside."

Pro. was trembling and tried to shake 1 off, "No. No, no, no, no…"

"1," 2 said holding part of a long blanket in his hand. "I think it's coming this way."

"Please Pro it's all in your head stop this before we're killed!"

2 gave up and threw the blanket over his friends and himself. The red light flashed on and examined the room carefully once more. Pro. snapped back to reality and was ready to scream until 1 slapped his hand over her mouth. "Don't talk." he whispered sternly.

Not so different then before the machine did not take long to disappear. This time however it lost it's patience and began to fire at the side of the mansion where their room in the rafters was. Because of this Pro. began to shake wildly under 1's grasp.

Once the sound died down 2 turned to Pro, "Do you feel anything?" he asked as she shook her head. "Alright you two stay here I'll go see if the cost is clear."

Pro. shivered and rubbed her head deeper into 1's chest. "Calm down, you'll be alright." he reassured. 2 surprised them by lifting up the blanket with a big bright smile.

"Don't worry the machine is gone," he said. "The smoke is starting to clear and I even found an easier way to get down then balancing on that pipe. Now lets try to rela-Pro? Are you…alright? Pro?"

Pro. was shaking so badly in 1's grasp it seemed as if he was shaking to.

"Pro?" 2 asked again, "Pro-what's wrong?" Suddenly the female collapsed and her optics closed to utter darkness.

* * *

_I stayed in that home for so long thinking it would protect me and now it collapses? _

_Everything has gone wrong…_

_

* * *

_

Pro. reopened her tragic optics to the blurred image of 1. "Pro…my dear friend. I'm so sorry I let this happen." 1 was sitting next to her, leaning down like a knight grieving over his fallen queen. She stood up, "O-1?" 1 took his head out of his palms and looked up.

"Pro!" 1 said embracing her tightly, "Oh thank creator your alright. I was so worried about you."

"What?" Pro. asked.

"Don't do that ever again," 1 said. "I want no more of this…stuttering condition. Your hurting yourself and it's worrying me. I thought you weren't going to wake up."

Pro. recognized their location as one of the pantries she used to explore. "Where are we?" she asked. "These aren't the rafters."

"No," 1 said. "We're staying below this evening where nothing can harm us. 2's gone out to inspect the damage. It's a horrid sight." Pro. heard this and began to moan, "what is it now?"

"My home's been destroyed!" she wailed.

"No it hasn't, just most of it."

Pro. wailed even harder as 1 realized that was the wrong thing to say. "I'm sorry Pro," he said. "Look, things aren't as bad as they seem. 2 found this place for you to rest after you passed out. I made sure you were comfortable. He also saved this for you."

1 opened up his chest and pulled out a silver Christmas bell.

"Oh thank goodness," Pro. said locking the bell around her neck. "It must have fallen off my neck when I was running away." She jingled the bell back and smiling and humming to it's sound in 1's lap. Pro. stopped jingling it when the young mechanic walked in.

"2!" she called trying to pick herself up. Once 2 saw Pro. was awake he dropped the materials he was carrying and embraced her.

"That was close! We were very worried about you Pro. 1 thought you wouldn't wake up and…oh Pro…"

"Thank you for helping me 2," Pro. pulled 2's face downward pecking his burlap cheek with her lips. It was a simple act of gratitude that barley lasted a second but it still felt nice.

"Ugh…your-welcome," 2 said rubbing his cheek.

The warmth in 1's chest became the essence of hot frustration by watching her do this. He tried to ignore it. "So, what of the damage 2?"

"Our way up to the rafters has been destroyed," 2 said with grief. "There's ash every where. After this blow the house wont last much longer. It's no use. 1, Pro, I believe we have one choice."

"No choice about what?" 1 asked raising an eyebrow.

"We must leave this place."

"What?" Pro. said getting up and grabbing 2 by the vest. "No! No, no you can't make me leave here! Th-this is my home."

2 pulled her hands off, "Pro I know you don't want to go but-"

"Stop trying to get her upset 2," 1 said cutting him off and holding Pro's hand. "I frankly agree. We are not diving head first into the war zones. At least I'm not."

2 grunted, "Why don't you two see the danger? Yes, going back into the war is chaotic but this house can't stand up for ever! We risk our lives no matter what we choose. As long as we hold onto hope we can get through it."

"Boys…" Pro. said seeing the rise of another fight.

"Hold on to your little fantasies 2," 1 said. "I'm not going to die just because you made a bad decision."

"Have it your way 1," 2 said. "If you want to be left alone then I'll grant your request but Pro and I will-"

"Oh no," 1 said grabbing Pro's arm and pulling her beside himself. "Pro is staying with me, no other options. She's my second in command after all."

"What? That's not fair," 2 said grabbing Pro. by her other arm and pulling her in his direction. " Pro and _I_ are companions and if she's going any where it's with me."

"No," 1 said pulling on her other arm as well as part of her scarf, "she is staying with me and that's final."

"Boys, please that hurts!" Pro. cried.

"Ha!" 2 laughed, "what are you going to do if the roof collapses again? Or if the machines come back? You can barely protect yourself!"

"Then-then," 1 stuttered, "then we _will_ leave just not with you. Pro and I will find a much safer place to hide while you get yourself killed."

"No!" Pro. said escaping from 1's grasp and falling into 2's chest.

She stood up angrily, "Stop saying those things, both of you. This is my home! I'm sorry if you don't know what that means but you're certainly not dragging me away from it." 2 put out a hand to apologize but she stopped him, "You can leave in the middle of the night if you wish but I just can't decide at the moment." She scooped up the fabric that made the bed she was lying on, dragged it into a corner, and dozed off.

1 and 2 slowly realized the mistake they made, thinking about themselves rather then of Pro.

1 would not leave. He knew better, or at least thought he did, to run off into war like so. At this point he could not leave Pro. He looked at 2 hoping he'd feel the same way. Guilt did not stop 2 from looking at the light coming from the hole in the ceiling. All he had to do was get through the opening and he'd be able to leave, pursue his mission and find safety. He shuffled his feet ready to put one forward when he felt a hand pull him back slightly.

* * *

_I didn't want to leave. How could I? This-this is my home! Outside is war, and pain, and misery and blindness. Why would any one want to leave?

* * *

_

Pro. was trying to sleep as best she could but the upset feeling of her companions leaving her made it hard for her optics to close. They flew wide open when something sat beside her and pull her close to its warm chest. Her mouth was about to make out the word 'one' when another figure sat behind her, draping its arm around her side and its neck on her shoulder. In the darkness of the night and between her friends soft breathing, Pro. smiled to her self. She did not have such a feeling of comfort and self-reliance in months, or in her lifespan, years. Ever since that night where she slept next to the human boy she longed to have someone care about her the same way he did. Pro's loneliness would be awful no matter what but deep inside there were regrets of ever feeling care and friendship. Now, with her face in 1's chest and 2's head on her shoulder, it felt like her loneliness would finally disappear, with company replacing it.

She only hoped that this time, she'd be able to keep it.


	9. Descision

**Decision **

_Pro:_

_I wish I could keep sleeping that day. I didn't want to wake up. I didn't want to find my friends gone. Then again, I didn't want them to really be there either._

_

* * *

_

2 was blinded by light when he opened his optics. With the roof of the mansion being demolished, the brightness of early morning shined through the destroyed rooms. Such a beautiful light distracted 2 long enough before he realized something unusual. He turned over and shook 1's leg. "1," he said. "1 wake up."

1's body tightly interlocked with Pro's. He slept with a smile on his face until 2 shook a bit harder. "1 please get up!" He opened one of his eyes and glared at him, "Do you mind 2?" he said. "We're trying to get some rest here."

"1 don't you hear that?"

"Hear what?" 1 said turning over. "I don't hear anything." Soon 1 realized what he just said and put together what 2 was trying to tell him. "I …don't hear anything."

1 and 2 got up and walked over to one of the holes in the wall. The landscape was barren and dead bodies were everywhere. The mansion wasn't the only home torn from its base. For miles stretched an army of destroyed houses each either nothing but a pile of bricks or a structure ready to collapse. There were a few deactivated walkers scattered here and there but most of the world seemed to be nothing but a sea of corpses. It certainly was not beautiful but that wasn't what peeked their curiosity. "Do-" 2 said, "do you think the war finally stopped? Did the machines just go on a rampage before losing all their power?"

1 scratched his head. "I don't know. Just don't let your guard down incase we're wrong."

Pro. joined them not long after, "1…2?" she said in a drowsy tone. "I woke up and you weren't there. I thought you might have left."

2 smiled, "Why of course no-"

"Why of course not dear," 1 said walking up to Pro. and taking her hand. "I'm not going any where. Not without my second in command that is."

"Pro would you come here for a minute?" 2 asked.

"What is it 2?" Pro. said walking right pass 1.

"Do you feel anything we don't? You know, with your feet and such?" 2 asked. "Because there's not a machine in sight and we just want to be sure."

Pro. lightly held onto the rim of the hole. "No, nothing I can feel at least."

"Are you sure your not ready to leave?"

Pro. took her hands off the wall, "I-I still don't know 2," she said. "I'm just…I'm just…"

"Really 2, why pressure her into deciding something she doesn't even want to talk about? After last night I'm sure Pro doesn't want to speak of such a thing," 1 said in a reassuring tone. Pro. smiled, "Thank you for understanding 1."

"Is that your final answer?" 2 asked.

"No. No it isn't I'm just thinking." The female made her way past 1 with her head down as if she was ashamed of something then ran off. "Pro-" 1 called after her. When she didn't respond he glared at 2. "You and your pointless questions. Pro wait a minute!"

* * *

_The machines gone? Really and truly? I always thought this day would be a dream come true but in the situation I was in it felt more like a nightmare ready to happen. 1 and 2 were fighting because of me and worse they were making me decide what I want to do. I don't know what I want to do.

* * *

_

Pro. walked through her worst nightmare feeling around for something that wasn't broken. Her memory of the building before it was destroyed made things even worse such as picking up the remains of the box that made music. The trip up the stair way was very cautious as she crept slowly up each step just in case she was to fall in a hole she did not expect. Suddenly Pro. heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Pro?" It was 1. Not wanting to be followed, specifically by him, she climbed faster and faster not caring if she fell down a hole or not. When Pro. finally reached the last step her fear rocketed and she ran across the hall to the room. 1 continued to call her name. "Pro, please wait!"

Pro. ran into the room and for her colorful lamp when she tripped over something sharp.

The unfinished room was strangely colder then she remembered, which was saying a lot since it was pretty to begin with. Why was there broken glass everywhere? Even with her bad vision Pro. found no trace of the lamp she kept so dear. The thin rag doll seeped down into the pile of glass and began to tearlessly weep. She cried until she heard metal footsteps walk over the glass and before she knew it 1 was right beside her.

"Pro," he said, "I'm sorry if what 2 said made you upset."

Pro. continued to let out dry sobs. "Oh 1 it's not about that. I just feel … so confused."

"Now Pro," 1 said. "I don't know what happened to you before we met and I'm sorry if it's as bad as it seems but there's nothing you can do. I barely have all the things that are required for a leader of my stature but I don't complain. We're safe and that's all that matters."

"What if we're not safe?" Pro. asked. "What if this house really won't last long at all? What if 2 is-"

"What does 2 know?" 1 asked aggressively. "Stop worrying about every little thing he says. This place should have been destroyed long before so why worry so much? And suppose he does leave. Who cares really? We'll have each other."

"Each other?" Pro. stuttered nervously.

"Course. I'm not leaving you. No matter what you still my second in command," 1 said pulling her into a warm embrace which admittedly did make Pro. feel better. "So, your staying here then?"

Pro. was unsure about answering especially when 1 smiled at her sweetly, "Well I don't know I haven't made my decision yet."

1's rare smile faded away, "what?" he said. "Are you telling me your actually considering leaving?"

"Maybe?" Pro. whimpered not wanting to make him any more upset then he already was. "H-how could you even think of that?" he said. "You'd rather run off with 2 and risk your life then stay where it's safe? Are you mad?"

"1 please I didn't-"

"Never mind," 1 yelled pushing Pro. off, "I wanted you dead to begin with you wretched female!" 1 stormed out of the room brooding with anger and mumbling insults about her.

Pro. sat back in her pile of glass, "1…I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted you to understand me. Think-think about me…"

All day Pro. tried to apologize to 1 but every time she approached him he either insulted her or walked off. Eventually she gave up and strolled down to the cellar to check on her plant. She had run out of water by now. The fountain was destroyed. Knowing this, Pro. curled herself next to the delicate sprout. Ever since the day she wandered onto it Pro. wished it would be like the flowers on her lamp. Big and beautiful. It never got any bigger. It certainly didn't die but it never bloomed more then a few centimeters. Before her eyesight got any worse she remembered reading about flowers and how they needed water to live. Water was not enough. It needed sunlight, something she could never provide. "Maybe the ceiling with cave in. Then you can have all the sun light you want."

Suddenly Pro. heard her name being called again.

"Pr-"

"1 I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you unhappy I just-" then she recognized the footsteps and tone of voice. "Oh it's you 2."

"Pro what's wrong?" 2 asked. "You were upset with me last night and 1 said you refused to listen to him. I know we're all flustered, who wouldn't be? But for me the worst part about this is seeing you so unhappy. When you're in your right state of mind your a simply remarkable person Pro. Both of us think that. You're so positive and interested in every little thing we say or do. I can see why 1 likes you so much."

Pro. looked up hopefully, "D-did he say something like that?"

"No, but the look he has on his face when your around is perfect indication." 2 winked.

Pro. giggled then took a deep breath, "2 may I tell you something?" She said ready to reveal what she planned to keep secret since she met him, "I'd tell 1 but he doesn't want to hear from me right now."

"I'm here for you Pro."

* * *

_I tried my best to tell him of the broken glass and the red ooze and the human who died because of me. The description alone made me shudder. I liked how 2 listened to every word I said and didn't interrupt me at some point. He just let me speak.

* * *

_

"Then I found this place," Pro. said. "I lived here for quite awhile. It was big and it was safe so of course I had plans to stay. I explored every room I could find, at the same time learned how to use my sense of touch. However, as time went by, I found there was nothing left to explore. Life became incredibly boring. Especially with no one to speak with." 2 nodded listening to Pro's apparent life story. "Parts of me, the more daring parts that is, wanted to escape this place and see what was outside. But I never got very far. I never knew others of my kind existed. I thought that no matter whatever or whoever I was I'd be alone for the rest of my days. That I'd never know what company from something like myself would feel like."

Pro. started mopping again when she felt her back being stroked. "Oh Pro I'm so sorry," 2 said. "If I may say one thing however, I know you didn't kill that boy."

"No!" Pro. insisted. "He's dead cause of me! I-I was a fool…I caused it…"

2 held her hand, "It was an accident Pro. An accident that you didn't even know about at the time. Stop blaming yourself for such tragedies."

Pro. kept her head turned in denial. She sat up, "I can't believe I just said any of that."

"What do you mean?"

"I was so frightened by those memories and experiences I never thought I'd speak of them."

2 smiled, "Maybe all you needed to do was tell someone how you felt. I'm sure that if 1 knew any of that he'd forgive you."

"No," Pro. said turning her head and looking at the beautiful sprout. "I've spoken with 1 enough to understand he doesn't like me talk about these things."

"Listen Pro," 2 said getting her attention once more. "I know I've asked you to the point of annoyance, but if the war really has ended then what's stopping us from leaving? We'll cover new life, find a better home, maybe come across others of our kind. We might even find that place that you saw when you awoke."

"The building with a gash down the middle?" Pro. asked. "Oh but 2 it's probably been demolished by now. Besides what about finding that place is so important?"

"Maybe something there will help us find out more about our creator. About us. Please Pro?" 2 asked, "Won't you join me?" He let his hand out, waiting for her to take it. Pro. looked back at the sprout gently ruffling the flower until a dry petal fell in her hand. Just as 2 was about to take his hand away she grabbed his.

"Alright. I'll come with you 2 on your mission. I will be _your_ companion."

* * *

_It took three days to get everything ready but it seemed longer to finally tell 1. He told me it was suicide to do such things, whatever suicide is. It was one of those days were I wish I was dieing like my sprout.

* * *

_

2 looked at the draped purple curtains that made up 1's new domain. It was very early in the morning, so early that it felt more like night. It made the anticipation of getting ambushed by a machine from outside even worse. Pro. was busy packing the rest of their supplies so why not say one last goodbye, "1? Are you awake?" 1 was so disorganized the night before that he even forgot to take his bullet cap off. "1?" 2 asked again ready to come up and shake his arm.

"You're still here?" 1 suddenly said lifting up the bullet cap to reveal his classic glare, "I thought I made it clear to you and Pro that when you leave you better not get in my way."

2 frowned, "well yes but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"You did say goodbye," 1 said abruptly jumping at him, "three times in fact. All in the same night! So, for what I pray to be the final time since we met, goodbye and good riddance!"

"Please 1 I don't want to leave and possibly never return knowing that the last time we were together we were arguing. Let's get along, just once?" Stubborn and lazy 1 sat back down and rolled over with a grunt. "I know this may be last minute but…"

"But-?" 1 asked curious if they were going to change their minds about leaving.

"Why don't you come with us?"

"What?" 1 asked aloud. "How dare you even think of such a daft suggestion!"

"We're a trio you, Pro and I. It wont be the same without you. Plus, you don't know what type of danger your setting up for yourself here! Your all alone in a house with no one to protect you."

"I can protect myself for your information," 1 said. "Now leave me alone. You and that wretched Pro! I was made to be alone anyway."

2 refused to take no for an answer and dropped to his last resorts, "You can be our leader if you want." he spat out.

1 turned around with a questionable look on his face, "I thought you said you _didn't _approve of my leadership skills?"

The younger rag doll groaned, "It's far from tolerable but if it means sticking together I'm up for it. We're brothers? Remember? We're suppose to protect one another. I know you hate the man in white but if there's any advice we should follow from him it's that. We three need to live by that vow. Truth be told Pro doesn't-"

"2?" Pro. said coming directly into the room, "I just wanted to let you know I'm already to go-oh, I didn't know you were awake 1." 1 glared at the comrade he labeled as a backstabber. "Blame 2," he said adjusting his helmet. "He woke me up and has been babbling on ever since. Now, I believe you should be leaving. You never know what could be hunting this early in the morning."

Pro, ignoring 1's insult completely, walked right up to him. "Actually I'm glad your awake 1. I wanted to bid my finale goodbye."

Deep down 1 did not want to bid goodbye just yet, but he couldn't have Pro. getting any ideas. "You should have thought of that before any of this accord. You made the choice now get out of my face!" Pro. was torn from the inside out to hear his anger towards her. 2 walked out of the room knowing they needed a moment alone. "1 I'm sorry," she said. "I don't really want to leave but I have to."

"Why?" 1 asked. "Why do you 'have to'? What out there is so important that you have to risk your life for it? You know I'd keep us safe. I thought you cared about what I needed to say. I thought you were my…equal."

"Equals?" Pro. stated, "What do you mean by equal?"

1 frowned, knowing she did not understand, "N-nothing." Even with her bad eyesight Pro. could see his grief and leaned up against his arm like a loyal cat.

"Please 1," she purred. "Come with us. You wont regret it. We're a family. A group. No matter what sanctuary we find there's no way we can hide forever. I know that now."

"Sanctuary?"

"It means something that makes you feel safe. Like 2 and his hat or you and your helmet or me and…well you."

"I make you feel safe?" 1 quivered. Pro. beamed pulling 1's face downward and pressing her lips against his cheek like she did with 2 before. "Very," she said, "Please join us 1."

1 stayed wide-eyed and could feel the heat drift all over his body. Getting no response Pro. slowly walked out of the room with her jingling her bell slowly. 2 was waiting outside for her and lead her down the halls for the last time. She took a deep breath to soak in the atmosphere of her hide out. Finally they found the hole he came through earlier. 2 was just about to take one step out side when a voice cried out through the halls.

"2! Pro! Wait one moment!" 1 called running after his comrades.

"1?" 2 asked in astonishment.

1 tried to creep down the piles of debrief only to fall and hit his head. Pro. immediately ran over to help him, "Oh 1! You're coming with us anyway? I knew you didn't hate me."

She helped 1 stand up and dust off when 2 came up to them. "So you changed your mind after all old friend?"

"No," 1 said dusting himself off. "I do have a bargain however."

"What would that be?" 2 asked suspiciously.

"I will go along with you," 1 said, "But only if you agree that I am the leader of this clan."

"What?" 2 asked. "I know I recommended that but-"

"Anything for you leader 1!" Pro. said hugging 1 tightly much to his delight.

2 gave a sigh, "Fine you're the leader. Now can we leave already?"

"Course, now follow me," 1 said motioning his friends over to the hole in the wall. 2 was about to crawl in after 1 when he poked his head back in, "ahem, ladies first." He took Pro. by the hand and lead her outside.

* * *

_I don't believe it! Things are finally going the way they should be. We're not leaving any one behind and we're all together as a group. A group! And I'm part of it…_


	10. Together

**Together**

2:

_It goes to figure that even with a plan of my own things always go 1's way. _

_We took hours inconspicuously sneaking through the barren landscapes for no reason and he insisted we get up early in the morning to start traveling. I should have seen this was coming when I suggested having him as our leader. Yet for some reason, Pro. didn't mind at all.

* * *

_

The tall stitchpunk looked over the horizon a dozen times until his younger comrade finally shouted at him. "Is the cost clear yet?"

"For the love of creator, shut your mouth!" 1 yelled. "Do you want us to get caught?"

"Yes 2," Pro. agreed. "Try being quiet. 1 is only doing his job."

2 grumbled and crossed his arms impatiently. He looked at Pro. quivering in fear next to him and stroked her shoulder. "Don't worry Pr-" Not expecting the touch Pro. let out a piercing scream.

"Aaaaaugh! Help me! 1 help!" she screamed as if she was being attacked.

"Pro calm down it's me!" 2 said shaking her arm until she calmed down.

Pro. finally put her hand out and felt her comrade's face in embarrassment. "Oh…sorry 2." 1, arriving after she found this out, was less comical about the situation. "Pro are you alright? I heard you scream, what happened?"

"Oh it was just 2," Pro. said knowing 1 wouldn't be happy. "Sorry for scaring you 1."

"Sorry for scaring me?" 1 asked. "I thought you were in trouble. You have stop screaming at every out of the ordinary touch you feel."

"But 1 I-"

"None of that or I wont turn around when you really _are_ hurt. Understand?"

She nodded slowly. "Good," 1 said looking behind. "The cost is clear we should be going." 2 and Pro. came out from hiding and followed their leader down the path. Pro. kept her head down like a disciplined dog. "S-sorry 1."

1 sighed, "Stop trying to apologize. That's not going to help us anyway."

2 patted her head, "I'm sure everything will get better."

"Hush up!" 1 insisted. "Do you want us to be spotted?"

2 grumbled, "Course not, I just find it a little hard to be spotted when there's nothing to spot us. Open your eyes 1 the machines are gone! There's no reason to keep hiding."

"Ssh," 1 said stepping back. "Don't you hear that?"

"Hear wha-"

1 shook in terror and pounced on his comrades planting them to the ground. "Don't move, both of you." Now that it peeked their attention, the other stitchpunks could hear something move across the land. The thick rustling of dirt against leather made 1 sink deeper into them. Suddenly a boot came crashing down a few feet away. Attached, a being in baggy tattered cloths with a long green face. The image made Pro. cringe in fear through her cracked optics. The being made a deep breathing sound in and out of the device till it made a hand gesture. "Get over here," It said as two other long-faced beings came running from the distance and up to their friend. "Not so loud got it?" The first one they saw said, "We have to be on our toes even if the machines are gone."

1 was so distracted by their disappearance he hadn't noticed that he was still on top of his friends. "Th-thank you 1 for planting us down like this." Pro. said sarcastically. Embarrassed by being in such a position 1 got up and dusted off. 2 stood looking wide-eyed in the direction the three beings traveled in.

"Those were humans…" he said jaw dropped. "Th-there are humans here!"

"2!" 1 said. "Get up we need to leave."

2 was lost in joy. "Humans! I don't believe it! Their not dead, their not dead!" he cried as his comrades dragged him away.

* * *

_I was so thrilled upon seeing human beings again. After three days of wandering about their dead bodies I was sure they were wiped out for good. Part of me even wondered if… creator was gone. Now seeing living humans walk amongst the rubble as we did filled me with hope. There had to be more.

* * *

_

"There you go Pro," 1 said pulling a violet rag out from his bag and draping it over her body. "I hope you feel better." Pro. lay her head against the wall of the contraction pipe the trio made a shelter of, "Thank you 1." 1 walked over to the entrance and poked his head out.

"2," he said. "That's quite enough time to yourself get in the pipe this instant."

When 2 just sat there rather then coming in 1 leaped from the pipe and took him by the arm. "Get in here right now!"

"1 get off!" 2 grunted. "You're not in control of me."

"Yes I am," 1 said, "I am the leader."

Pro. heard the argument and crawled over to the entrance. She knew she had to adjust to her friends always fighting but it was hard. Just as she was about to intrude something caught her attention. "What's that?" she asked making 1 and 2 stop their argument.

"What?"

"That!" Pro. repeated pointing into the night sky. High above the dead city was a giant white orb peaking out of the clouds. It shined so brightly in the darkness making the matches they lit look like distant stars. It marked the first thing since she lost vision that Pro. could see clearly. She stepped off the pipe and into the open "It's beautiful. I wonder who put it there. 1, 2 how come you never told me about this?"

2 scratched his head, "We've never seen it before. At least I haven't. Have you 1?"

1 remembered the first night he was created and saw the object from outside his creator's laboratory. He never had the time to know what it was called or what it was made for but he did find it mesmerizing, "It doesn't look like anything man would create."

Pro. suddenly scrambled down the dirt path, "Come on you two lets get a closer look!"

2 smiled and followed her. "Right behind you Pro!" he called.

1 stared at the object until he ran after his friends. "Wait for me!"

2 chased Pro. merrily through the wreckage, losing sight of her at first. Soon though he found her sitting on piece of metal thrashing her hand at the glowing object. "Why is it so far away?" she asked.

"Pro I think its part of the sky," 2 said. "Then again I wouldn't know. The sky was always covered in smoke when we were out."

Pro. sighed in a graveled tone, "I've forgotten what the sky was like," she said. "For me the sky was what ever was up. And what ever was up for most of my life was the ceiling. I never found that very enticing. I wish I knew about _this_ thing though. It's so beautiful."

"Do you miss your home Pro?"

"No…I'm just flustered is all. I do wonder how my sprout is doing but other then that I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry about me 2."

"You just seem sad about something," 2 said.

The female looked at the illuminated sky with the wind blowing in her scarf and her bell jingling from side to side. "I don't know what's going to happen now. I thought that when the war stopped and the machines would disappear everything would be fine. But…what do we do? Do we just stay in hiding or do we try to find a new home?"

2 frowned and looked back at 1's silhouette as it stumbled over the debrief, "I think we just have to look after each other. We're like family us three. As long as nothing bad happens to any of us we'll be alright."

He held her hand with reassurance making her smile. A pair of scraping fingers interrupted the moment. "Thank you for waiting patiently for me!" 1 said pulling himself up. "I'm serious, don't run off like that-"

"What was that 1?" 2 asked as 1 blankly stared at him and Pro. holding hands. He was distraught but was also too tired to start another argument, "Just don't run to far ahead of me. It's very irritating especially out here. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to the pipe before something sees us."

2 looked up at Pro. and put his finger over his mouth. "Well are you two coming or-Gah!" 2 snuck up from behind and lashed at 1 like an animal while dunking the helmet over his optics. "MACHINE! AUGH! RUN YOU TWO IT'S AN ANBUSH! RUN!" 1 hollered until he fell down in hole embarrassed by hearing Pro's laughter at his expense.

"Oh 1 your so funny," she cackled.

"You certainly 'fell' for that aye 1?" 2 asked in a fit of laughter. Strangely however 1 did not come out of the hole right away. "1? Are you alright?" Pro. grew worried by this and ran over to the sight. "1! Oh my goodness what have I done! It's my fault-"

"Aha!" 1 said briefly jumping out and pulling 2's helmet over his face. "That's for your little sneak attack you little pest!" 2 pulled the helmet off and smirked, "No fair ya' old sack. Best two out of three?"

1 grinned, "I don't think so for I am victorious this time. I was planning that the minute you came up with your trick."

"I'll believe that when I see it-"

"You silly males," Pro. said in annoyed manner. "I didn't find that really funny. 1, I thought you were hurt!"

"Oh come now Pro it's just a joke," 2 said. "Maybe we should get back to the pipe."

"Finally!" 1 said dusting himself off trying to forget about the playful side he just exposed. "You decide on what I've been wanting to do for the last ten minutes!"

Once all three were finally together in their shelter Pro. kept leaning over 2 and giggling. She'd usually ask an innocent question about their future like: "2…do you think that we'll find younger rag dolls then us?"

"2 …do you think plants will grow in our new home like my sprout?"

"2…do you think 1 will become any nicer?"

or

"2…do you think my vision will ever come back?"

Even though it was obvious 2 just wanted sleep he'd always answer with: "I don't know Pro."

"Maybe Pro."

"I think so Pro."

or

"You never know Pro."

Eventually 2 was fast asleep and Pro. still had one last question. Why not ask 1 this time? "1 do you-" she turned over only to find 1 wasn't next to her. It worried Pro. as she would have felt it if he left. She tried to feel the wall for vibrations but nothing came up. Strangely it was her eyes did the trick and through the thick rust and dirt in the way she spotted a tall figure standing in the light of the orb outside. "1?" Pro. asked making him turn his head, "Why are you awake?"

1 grunted, "Go to sleep Pro."

"Oh come now," Pro. said walking up to him. "Why do you look so upset?"

"How do you know what I look like?"

"I can see when I'm close enough. Tell me what's wrong 1."

1 looked outside at the glowing orb. "I don't want to continue. I think we should just stay hidden but you two are so demanding that we go on. We should be in a shelter but no. We have explore and see the sights. Never thinking of the danger that lies ahead."

Pro. felt sorry for her comrade. "Your scarred aren't you?"

"What! No I'm not! I'm not afraid of anything! Don't say such a thing."

"1 there's nothing wrong with being frightened once in your life. You don't need to prove yourself superior all the time. In my eyes you'll always be superior."

"I am not afraid!" 1 insisted. "You don't understand Pro I'm a primitive model. 2's new and others are bound to be as well. If I don't show my dominance then-then-"

Pro. watched as her friend fell silent and put his hands over his eyes in grief. He never wanted her too see him like this. It hurt Pro. to hear 1 so upset and looked at her bell. Unhooking it from her neck she took 1's hand and placed it in his palm.

"Your bell?" he asked. "You said you cant live without this Pro."

"No. I can live without it. It wont help me be any safer," Pro. giggled closing her eyes and rocking two and throw. "I just needed something to comfort me and those lonely nights. It was my…light in many ways. And now I wish it too be yours as well."

Even though 1 thought the bell was a very ridiculous possession he knew it was important to his friend and placed it inside his chest. "Don't you worry my dearest Pro. I'll keep it safe." Pro. smiled nudging her optics against his. "Keeping yourself safe is my only concern," she cooed heavenly. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands pull her close to 1's overheating chest holding her face meters away from his. Yet, he did not do anything but try to talk his way out of his actions. "Pro, now that we're on the subject of light I was wondering if…you wouldn't mind-"

"1?…Pro?" 2 said appearing from the pipe. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no everything's fine," Pro. said wriggling out of 1's grasp. "1 was just feeling a little empty so I wanted to cheer him up. Isn't that right 1?"

"Yes…" 1 said with anguish. "You know I'm getting rather cold out here myself I think I'll get some rest." 1 sat against the rounded wall and shut his eyes in failure of knowing he was not brave enough to press his lips against hers. "My light…" he sighed. Suddenly Pro. sat next to him covering their bodies with a rag, "Mind if I stay here?" she asked. Trembling by inner warmth but smiling at her anyway 1 nodded, "C-course not." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Isn't this nice?" 2 asked sitting next to the pair.

* * *

_This was the way I wanted to live. A bright looking future, a roof over our heads and my two comrades and myself finally got along. Even though every time I tried to get close 1 would kick me away from him and Pro. That doesn't matter. All I need now is a decent workspace and some needles and thread and this would be heaven.

* * *

_

Pro. awoke with her head buried in 1's shoulder. He breathed softly as she picked up his fallen bullet cap and stuck it on his head. "1?" she asked patting his face, "1 it's time you were awake."

1 blinked, "Wha?" he asked.

"It's morning dear we should be traveling now."

"Oh…" 1 yawned, "Right, just let me sleep in a bit longer."

"Longer?" Pro. said, "I'm not letting you get lazy on us. Get up!"

1 just pulled the helmet over his face and dozed off again. So she turned to 2.

"2 get up!" she said. "Rise and shine old friend!"

2 just turned around in his sleep and groaned. Having no luck with waking her friends, Pro. tightened her scarf and walked out the pipe. The orb that appeared in the sky the night before was gone and was replaced by a thick layer of clouds. She felt around the ruble testing it for later exploration. It was strange but something about the ground made her feel uneasy. It was probably nothing but she still didn't like walking across the landscape. Just as she was about to head back something she could see out the corner of her optic made her stay. It was a rectangular building with a huge gash running down the middle.

"2! 2 you have to get up!" Pro. said shaking her friend back and forth until he awoke.

"Wha-what?" 2 asked. "Pro. why are you awake?"

"2 come on get up already!" Pro. said excitably, "I found it! I found it!"

"Found what?"

"The building that was split down the middle where I awoke!" Pro. said. "Lets not wait any second now come along won't you?" 2 fastened his candle helmet on and looked over his shoulder at 1.

"1 can catch up with us later let's go!" Pro. said pulling 2 out of the pipe and to the spot she saw the building from. "Pro I think you just saw a smudge on your eyes," 2 said, "There's no way that you of all people could see a building like that from a distance-"

"There it is!" Pro. said pointing to the shape she saw. 2 blinked twice but he was not seeing things when he saw a tall building shot right down the middle just as she described.

"Well I'd be daft," he said. "That really is the building isn't it?"

"I know!" Pro. smiled, "I can't believe I didn't recognize the area. Must be all the destruction. Isn't this grand? Our luck is finally showing its face."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" 2 asked. "Your right as long as we get a quick look I'm sure 1 won't get too mad."

"Way ahead of you!" Pro. said speeding across the dirt piles and broken glass. She ran extremely fast especially for such thin legs. Whenever 2 slacked behind she'd shout, "Hurry up!" 2 at first found this no more then a friendly race but after awhile he started to lose his breath while Pro. was energized by happiness. He couldn't go as fast as she wanted him to.

"P-Pro," he panted. "Let's rest for awhile."

"What's there to rest for?" Pro. shouted. "Just look ahead of you! Everything's going to be fine silly!" As Pro. jumped across a few bricks 2 decided that if resting was not going to work for her then it certainly was going to work for him. He fell over panting and loosening his candle helmet. "Females are more then their worth."

Just then something shook the earth so badly that he fell over while trying to stand up.  
He shuddered, "Pro I think we might need to head back. Pro? Pro…where are you?"

2 got up and hollered even louder, "Pro! Pro! Come back! We need to stay together I felt the earth shake, that's not normal! Please Pro let's get back to the pipe!"

No matter how loud he was Pro. was nowhere in sight. He looked behind and saw that his comrade had led him far away from the pipes they were hiding in. He could see their faint image off in the distance but even that looked closer then their destination. 2 felt like calling once more when a-

Clank… Clank

The burlap doll shuddered and shook his head in disbelief.

"N-no."

Clank… Clank

"N-n-no…" 2 knew that sound. The sound of raw metal against dirt.

Clank…CLANK

He turned his head all but one time and felt like screaming to death as the red eye of the walker appeared from the mist. 2 wanted to cry for Pro. or run back to the pipes but he had no choice and scurried over the debrief to find cover only to fall over in the process and try to hide himself. "Pro…" he squeeked. "Please be safe."

The walker's giant feet finally stopped. Much to his dismay the machine did not fall over and deactivate but a red light shinned over his shelter, which, now that he realized it, was a corpses rib cage. Knowing he was hiding in a dead body disgusted 2 but he soaked up as much discomfort as he could fathom. The light stopped and he could hear the machine firing up. It was going to shoot. 2 took a deep breath in remembrance of his life. When he first awoke, when he figured out how to sew with a needle, when he and 1 first met and left for war, when they found Pro. Life for him was only a few weeks long, but he still left his mark. With that, 2 closed his eyes.

"HEYYYYYY!" a thin voice called out. The read light flashed again but this time it flashed high up on a detached fire escape. It was tricky to see but in the light made by the walker 2 saw a thin ragdoll holding two stones in its hands. "How dare you!" it screamed. "Leave my friend alone you blasted machine. Your nothing but a soulless creature of waist!"

2 instantly recognized the voice, "Pro don't-"

The walker turned in his direction shooting in a circle until it reached Pro. 2 was flung in the air and skid across the rugged ground skinning the burlap off his left arm exposing his bare armature. After a piercing scream the world faded into dust.


	11. Finale

**Together**

_2:_

_When I first woke up, I could only think about myself and how badly it hurt to move around. I wondered if the walker was still active but since it was silent I assumed otherwise. Then it came to me...

* * *

_

"PRO!" 2 called. He was tarnished and his bare armature was getting colder by the second. The dust was starting to clear but it spared so little in sight. 2 tried to climb up a pole or a thin stack of bricks, but he couldn't see the pipes anymore. "Pro…Pr-Prooooo…." the exhausted stitchpunk wailed. Just as he was about to call her name again something flew in his face and made him fall backwards. It was part of a thin, bluish grey tablecloth. About ten feet away was a ragged mound of body and fabric.

"Pro!" 2 yelled having his energy rebooted by seeing his friend in peril. He ran strait for her, ignoring all pain in his wake. Each step felt longer and more painful then the next in fear of finding Pro. long dead. When 2 did arrive he could barley fathom the horror in front of him. "P-P-Pro? Can you hear me?" 2 whispered hoping her circuitry would pick up and she'd hear his pleads. Her right arm was gone and her legs were destroyed, leaving nothing but one twisted armature. She was shot right through the torso exposing her speaking devise and spilling her inner wiring everywhere. 2 knew just by looking at such a horrible sight that it would be useless to-

"T-t-tttwwooo?" A scratching voice trembled from her chest and up her mouth, "T-tttwo…I…at…ooo?"

2 gasped, "Your alive! Oh Pro I'm so sorry. How could I let this happen?"

"2…tis…is…I fault…" Pro. tried to say as she groaned in pain, "Is…i…I fault…"

2 could barley understand but he knew she was trying to say 'this is my fault'.

"Sssh," he said pushing his fingers against her lips and pulling the sewing needle he remembered carrying with him out of his vest. "Don't talk. You'll only damage your speaking device more. Now let me help you."

2 didn't know where to start. Before he began sewing her back together he tried to put the wires back in place. He never had the time to see what went where in their bodies and even then the scientist probably used different parts on each of them. He picked up a stick and tried to nail a gear into her chest hoping that's where it belonged. After the first few tries he sighed and went on to sewing up her lower body.

He took the blade he found lying around and tried to saw what remained of her legs off Pro's body when she yelled in pain.

"I'm sorry Pro. but you can't walk any more. It's all I can do."

Pro. refused to listen and shook her head, "No! No! Augh! It hurts, stop it!"

"Pro just relax!" 2 said pushing her down. "Your making it worse!"

Soon Pro's dangling optic snapped from its cord and onto the ground. 2 sighed, "Your lucky to have lived through any of this. Now please let me help you." At last Pro. settled down and breathed slowly. "Forgive me for raising my voice like that," 2 said. "I sounded like 1 for a minute."

"Where is 1?" Pro. asked closing her optic. 2 looked up from his work in hopes that he'd see 1's figure in the distance, "I don't know. Don't worry I'm sure he's all right. We'll find him as soon as we get you fixed up."

"Y-you…c-can fix me?"

"Of course I can," 2 said holding her Pro's hand. "Everything's alright. And we're together. I might even be able to get you some new legs if I work hard enough that is."

Pro. smiled keeping her eye closed, "Why…is there a machine still about?"

"I guess we were wrong. The machines still are active. We might have to go back into hiding."

Pro. stopped his rambling by taking her one arm and stroking his face. Her smile was big and bright and she briefly opened her optic for him to see. "2…my dearest friend…2." She took her hand away and began to breath slowly in and out. 2 reached inside his vest and miraculously found a long piece of thread.

"Ah, luck still shows its face," he said. 2 thread his needle in and out of her stomach piecing her torso back together blindly. He continued to sew merrily until he looked over at his silent friend. The smile on his face slowly faded.

"P-pro?" he asked the smiling stitchpunk. He quickly undid the stitching on her chest and put his head to her vocal device. The scratching and breathing sounds were gone and was replaced by a thin rustling. The same rustling made by the box he heard the human speak from not long ago, "Pro…no! No! Get up! Are you hearing me? Pro!"

2 shook her body in hopes of getting just one movement. He felt her remaining wire hand and lifted her head up only to have it tilt to the side. 2 let go as Pro. fell over with a thud. Shattered and knowing there was nothing to be done he curled next to his friend. "Oh Pro…"

* * *

_This…wasn't real…was it? I'm suppose to wake at any moment. It couldn't be happening! Pro. isn't gone, she's sleeping next to 1 and I in the pipes. This is just a bad dream. Just a bad dream…

* * *

_

Broken in more ways then one, 2 reluctantly continued to live through the day. "1!" he said running towards the narrow pipe expecting to see his friend in hiding. He searched high and low but all he found was a bullet cap stuck underneath one of them.

2 picked up the wear thinking it was all that was left of his comrade. "1…" he quivered feeling useless and alone. The young stitchpunk was sure the glass would break from his optics and out would flow a watery substance in the place of tears. He wanted to cry. He couldn't handle being alone.

"2…?"

2 lifted his head and ran for his brother figure. Much to his surprise 1 actually excepted his embrace. "Where were you?" he asked like a concerned sibling. "What happened? Why is your arm destroyed?"

2 looked at his skinned arm with little concern, "that's nothing. 1…listen I-"

1 held onto his shoulders, "Do you have any idea of what I went through this morning? I awoke to find myself all alone and with no comrades, first off. Then I try to look for you two and I'm forced to hide under the pipes where I lose my helmet-oh you found it?"

"Yes," 2 said handing his friend the bullet cap. "1 I have some very bad news to-"

"Thank you," 1 said adjusting his helmet. "As I was saying…I tried to look for you and Pro only to be scared by an explosion and hide under the pipes. After that I had to run for my life! I was nearly killed 2! I was almost crushed!"

"Well you weren't," 2 said feeling like smacking him upside the face for such pathetic behavior. "Quit it, that wont help the situat-"

"Where is Pro?"

2's optics grew heavy. "2 answer me," 1 asked. "Is she alright?" 2 motioned for his friend follow him down the path and up to a dusted box, "I-I was hoping you didn't have to see it for yourself."

"See what? What are hiding from-"

1's triangular optics grew into wide octagons as his comrade pulled Pro. out of her coffin. The very sight of her mutilated body wrapped in cloth and sewed together made 1 feel like falling backwards in pain. He shook his head in disbelief, "n-no." 2 handed Pro. too her heart broken friend. "H-how did this happen?" 1 asked falling down on his knees.

"It was early morning and you didn't wake up right away so Pro and I decided to explore. She saw this building and led me to it but we were separated. Sh-she tried to save me and …oh 1 I'm sorry this happened." 2 said patting his friend's shoulder. After a few moments 1 stood up and gave him the most devious glare possible.

"This is your fault."

"What?"

"This is YOUR fault! Do you hear me?" 1 hollered in 2's face.

2 stepped back in fear, "What? No it's not, Pro's death was a complete accident! I had nothing to-"

"You made the decision to come out here in the first place! What was I thinking? I wouldn't have come if I knew this would happen! You're a killer in your own right 2," 1 said looking down at the female body. "Pro…why would you do this to yourself? Were you expecting something like this to happen? Were you hoping you'd die?"

"Now just a minute!" 2 said, "I had nothing to do with Pro's death what so ever! She died and there's no use to blame any one else. Besides she wasn't seeking out her own death!"

"Oh really?" 1 asked. "Well make no mistake 2. One day, if it doesn't catch up to you first, I'll send you to your death!"

2 stared at his enraged friend blindly. "1…y-you wouldn't really do that to me right? I mean we're…well we're-" 1 turned his back at him stiffly and sighed with grief.

"Come along Pro," he said carrying the body away. "Lets leave this traitorous fool to wallow in his own misery. I'll stay with you."

* * *

_I was frightened by 1's threat. Not that I believe he'd ever do it. I'm almost positive that wont happen. For once in my life I thought we'd get along. I thought that he'd finally except me as a comrade, as a brother even. He didn't want me to be at her burial, claiming it was personal. I don't see anything personal about giving a memorial to a comrade who was close to both of us. While 1 was off to find a relaxing burial spot I had the chance to fix my arm and get some rest. I had no extra burlap so I went for a thin canvas to cover the wound, but it took up my whole arm as well.

* * *

_

Far away from the pipes were the sounds of gunfire, missals and screams. The war was not over, the machines were not destroyed and they lost a friend in the process of finding it out. Thinking of which, 2 was curious about where 1 was at this moment. He crept out of the pipe, still limping a bit, and saw a thin tower of smoke piling up not far away. He climbed over the mountains of ash and brick until he came to clearing. In plain sight was a tan stitchpunk holding a match. His head was bare and by his side was copper bullet cap, next to that was a Christmas bell. 2 stayed at a good distance so he didn't disturb the moment. 1 had purposefully rubbed oil around Pro's chest so that she would burn faster. He also tied the scarf around her optics so he couldn't see her face anymore. The male rag doll was moments away from igniting the fire when he gently stroked her remaining hand.

"Why did you leave me? You know I would have protected you." 2 watched as 1 leaned over her face but couldn't tell what he was doing. Finally 1 set her aflame and placed his hands over his soar optics as if he was weeping. His younger comrade could no longer watch him from afar and walked toward the fire. 2 knew he could hear him but strangely the strict leader did not even spare him a side-glance. At first, only Pro's chest was burned. Eventually though the flames found their way up the neck and incinerated the rest of her body. Her smooth burlap body became flickering pieces of ash right before their very eyes. It felt bad to send her off like so but 2 felt better if she left with all the belongings she had originally. He leaned over for the bell by 1's foot.

"No!" 1 said swatting him away. "Get back you little pest! You're the cause of all this!"

"But it was hers wasn't it?"

"She gave it to me so I will do with it as I like." 1 held the bell close to himself and glared at his friend for the ump-tenth time that day. 2 didn't argue, respond or even glare back. He just sat down watching what remained of their friend be destroyed by fire. The grief was so bad and the pain was so deep that it felt like someone walked right by him and patted his shoulder in sympathy.

"Wha!" 2 asked and turned his head. "What was that?"

"Quiet you idiot, don't you have any respect?"

"But I felt something pat my shoulder…it wasn't you?"

"Course not…" 1 said. 2 looked into the silent night and the bright crescent object that glowed far above them.

* * *

_I wish the last time we got along we hadn't been picking on each other. Before, as much as I knew he could get annoyed by my presence, 1 still was like my brother and didn't want to see anything bad happen to me. Now, I might as well be dead and it wouldn't matter.

* * *

_

By morning nothing remained in the fire other then burnt fabric and some scorched optics. It was a ghastly sight to wake up to. 2 looked at his broken comrade sleeping head first in the dirt with the Christmas bell still locked in his grasp.

"1…1…?" 2 said shaking him by the shoulder, "We should really be awake now."

1 grumbled and opened his optics very lightly. "P-pro?"

"No 1 it's me." 1's optics flashed wide open and he kicked 2 away. Much like the morning before no man nor machine were in sight. A few miles away from the burial sight however were freshly dead bodies so they knew the machines had done their business. 2 limped about on his soar leg adjusting the straps that held his sack close to him. Even though 1 was not injured he too limped about in anguish. Something about this behavior made 2 believe it would take awhile for his grief to disappear. And it did.

For days 1 refused to speak to 2 unless the words were insults. He never was active unless he was running away. Above all things he did not utter the word Pro. once.

One day, 2 was searching the area for shelter when he saw raw brick in the light of his candle helmet. It was another destroyed building like they always saw. As he walked along side of it however something about the structure felt very familiar and before he knew it there was a hole leading inside. "1!" 2 called franticly, "1 you wont believe it!"

"What?" 1 asked, "Are you hurt?"

"You must come with me! Guess what I found?"

1 glared, "You called me over because you wanted me to see something? I thought you were in…well don't do that again!"

"Listen 1 I found it!"

"Found what?" 1 asked as 2 dragged him over to the old mansion they left about two weeks ago. "Can you believe it? All that destruction and it still managed to stay up? Come on let's stay in there one night, for old times sake?"

"NO!" 1 said wriggling from 2's grasp, "I'm not going back there!"

2 watched him scurry away, "1…you said we need shelter-"

The leader briefly stopped and turned around, "No! I'd rather die then see this place again. It-it's too much for me to handle."

1 stared at 2 until he finally hopped down the path. Despite being incredibly worn out and wanting to rest in a familiar location 2 followed him obediently. 1 was starting a fire with one of their spare matches when he retuned to their camp sight. Not out of the ordinary, the older stitch punk refused to look at his comrade. The most he spared was a head motion the first time his number was called and a rustle of the feet. "1…I'm sorry about doing that to you."

…

"It's alright I miss her to. We were all comrades. Perhaps, if you want to anyway, we can remember Pro for all the things that-" 1 turned around so rapidly that the match he held in his hand nearly burnt 2's face.

"Shut up you rotten ingrate!" he scolded. "I want no more talk of this subject!"

He stepped downward leaning closely to 2 as he was going to stab him through the chest, "What happened here, from the moment we first stepped in that building to our last few days of living, NEVER happened. Pro never existed!"

2 glared, "I'm sorry 1 but I can't keep that promise. I am true to my comrades, that includes the departed ones."

1 picked up a piece of ash and tossed it into the fire with frustration, "Have it your way then!" he said startling his friend as the campfire roared behind him. "You are no friend of mine…you never were." Upset and trying to hide his pain with anger, 1 walked away from the fire and huddled in a corner. 2 heard him tapping against the silver bell all night. 2 thought of Pro. never existing in their lives. Of never having someone fill their lives with as much joy, and they in return gave such a lonely person the compassion she had been denied. It was impossible to forget. In many ways, he knew 1 didn't really want to forget either. He just didn't want to dwell on her loss. And for someone as ill tempered as 1, the only way to forget is to pretend it's non-existent. By morning, neither stitch punks felt like sitting up but something shot 2 awake.

"Get up," 1 said hovering over his comrade. "Get up or I'll kick you again."

2 turned over to show 1 he was awake which was apparently the same as 'getting up' for two exhausted individuals. "Are we…going back into hiding?" He asked expecting to be answered correctly. "No," 1 said as cross as possible. "We're heading back to the laboratory the man in white lives at. There are probably made more of us by now."

"What? Don't you even remember the building 1?" 2 said. "We were separated from him remember?"

"Who's to say that will stop him? Knowing the antics of our creator we'll arrive to find a group of seven. Know while we make our way across the landscape I think it's about time to discuss my new rules. After all, you never know when another attack made by the machines will accure," 1 said as 2 grabbed the last of their supplies. "First off, unless we are in hiding, I want no more of your scavenging. You should know better then to get yourself in these predicaments. Second-"

2 couldn't listen to 1, all he could listen to was the jingling the bell he hid in his chest made as they walked onward. Just before he left the area for good 2 took one last glance over the hills of debrief at what remained of the mansion. He remembered being a two week old and carrying his injured friend over the hill the same way they were exiting from now and finding a temporary home there. Much like at the burial, as he watched the building from afar it felt as if someone was in their presence ready to bid them farewell.

"2, hurry up!" 1 called. 2 ran after his remaining comrade leaving the mansion behind.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_8 years later… _

"I don't know 9," The female said as she adjusted the hoods of her tired companions 3 and 4. "It's safe up here but do you really think this place will make a good hide out?"

"It will only be for a night 7. Besides, do we have any other choice?" 9 asked. Four young stitchpunks, 7 a sturdy warrior, 3 and 4, two energetic twins, and their new leader 9 had been wandering the abandoned city for a few months looking for shelter from the rain that returned to the dead earth. The world around the four became an endless river with a predicable flood each day. No matter what consequences they stayed together as a family. Especially after previously losing half their clan to a now destroyed machine. Their casualties consisted of three of their age group named 5, 6 and 8 and two elderly males named 1 and 2…

When a rainstorm could be seen forming in the distance 9 lead the reluctant group through a hole in the side of a gigantic building. Inside it was cold and dark and full of ash, but at least it put a roof over their heads. 9 watched the rain fall outside from the windowsill he perched his family on. "What's on your mind 9?" 7 asked. "You look upset about something."

"Nothing it's just…I feel like someone's here. You know…someone's watching us."

7 grew cautionary and grabbed her spear, "How so?"

"No 7 not like a machine," 9 said. "Just…someone."

7 shook her head and closed her optics, resting with the twins, "I don't understand you 9," she breathed. "Sometimes your just too out of touch." 9 smirked at her. While he defiantly cared for 7, she barley understood his unusual beliefs. Carefully he hopped off the windowsill to see the rest of the house.

"Where are you going?" 7 asked after hearing him depart. "Aren't you tired? You worked so hard today."

"I'm fine, " 9 reassured. "I'm just going to explore a bit."

"If you get in trouble I wont be there to help you!" 7 called after him as if he was her son.

"Understood Miss 7!" 9 playfully called back to her. The more the stitchpunk walked through the halls and up the stairs the more he felt like he was being watched, followed or listened too. There wasn't much to see in the rooms by now either. One room had a broken radio smashed on the floor. Up a flight of stairs was another room, which held nothing but a pile of colored glass. The main ballroom was destroyed by holes in the ceiling, obviously made by machines. Just as 9 was about head back to his companions his curiosity lead him to brick doorway. He unzipped himself and pulled out a match just in case.

* * *

_"Maybe the ceiling with cave in. Then you can have all the sun light you want"_

_-Pro.

* * *

_

9 had never seen such a plant. After walking through some dark corridors he found there really was no use for keeping a match lit. It was also where he noticed the rain stopped coming down. Almost the entire ceiling of the brick room was torn off by the machines, opening it up to a flowing beam of sunlight. Beneath a layer of muddy water were thin vines and leaves. Sprouting from those vines were flower buds, some barley opening, some barley sprouting. In direct sight away from where 9 was standing was the center of the entire plant: an enormous blooming flower. Carefully he hopped across a few rocks that acted as steppingstones until he finally stepped onto the damp soil. The flower was a faded blue color like that of old fabric and a simple touch was so smooth and delicate.

Once again, though this time to the point of turning around startled, 9 felt like someone was there. It was a strange feeling that even took on the form of a sound. A ringing sound. Like a ghost carrying bells. Finally he hopped back to the corridor entrance and looked back at the plant. The light from outside faded away until it was no more then three beams. "9?" he shot up when he heard 7's voice call him. "Are you in there?"

"Ugh ya," he called. "I'll be out in a minute!" 9 turned around and left the three souls alone and together.

**_The End_**


End file.
